Estrella errante
by cuervo ryoko
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga ha alcanzado por fin la felicidad, que culminara con su próxima boda con Sasuke Uchiha... o eso cree. En el momento mas doloroso de tu vida... si pides un deseo a una estrella... ¿te lo concederá? NaruHina
1. Capítulo 1 Amarga Despedida

**Estrella Errante**

**Cap. 1 "Amarga despedida" (El deseo a una estrella)**

Hinata Hyuuga de 24 años, publicista, económicamente estable e independiente, perteneciente a una de las familias mas acaudaladas del país, estaba a punto de cerrar con broche de oro su felicidad al casarse (el día siguiente), con su prometido; el afamado empresario Sasuke Uchiha, presidente de una de las 3 agencias mas importantes en la industria del entretenimiento, y con quien además, trabajaba desde hacia 1 año como su mano derecha, sustituyéndolo en mas de una ocasión en sus obligaciones al estar este tan ocupado.

Todo iba perfectamente en su relación, y aparentemente nada podía salir mal: ambas familias se llevaban muy bien y compartían el mismo entorno social, por lo que habían acogido encantados la noticia de la boda, y eso incluía, por supuesto, al padre de la novia; Hiashi Hyuuga, que por primera vez veía con orgullo y aprobación las decisiones de su primogénita a quien había dado como un caso perdido desde hacia tiempo.

Esto, no pasaba desapercibido para Hinata, que se colmaba de dicha al librarse por fin de la sombra de su hermana menor y conseguir el afecto paterno que por tanto años buscara, sin haber tenido que cambiar quien era o sometido a la voluntad de su padre con un matrimonio arreglado con un perfecto extraño. No. Ella se casaría por amor, y con un hombre que sabía igualmente la amaba. Obviamente, esto implicaba un gran triunfo personal para la joven, que ansiosa esperaba ilusionada el momento en que unirían sus vidas en el altar, y nada podría arruinar ese momento… o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba.

_-"Mañana" _–se decía nerviosa- _"Mañana seré su esposa"_

Un suave rubor tiño sus mejillas al pensar en ello, y avergonzada dejo caer al frente su cabello para que los comensales reunidos en el restaurante poco conocido donde Sasuke la había citado no lo notaran. Pasado un rato, se calmo, y comenzó a ver de reojo la puerta del establecimiento por donde su amado entraría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, pasados 20 min sin que hubiese señales de el, comenzó a preocuparse.

_-"¿Habré confundido la hora?"_ –se pregunto intranquila, revisando el mensaje en su celular que le había dejado su prometido- _"No, no hay error, dice a las 5:00 pm"_

En eso, la puerta del restaurante se abrió, dando paso al amor de su vida. Aliviada, se irguió en la silla y con una sonrisa lo saludo efusivamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa, gesto que fue correspondido por un fruncimiento de ceño de él en señal de disgusto. Un tanto desconcertada por el desaire contuvo su emotividad y espero paciente a que se sentara.

-¿Ordenamos? –pregunto Hinata animada tratando de disipar la escena anterior

-No –espeto Sasuke con frialdad- No pienso quedarme mucho tiempo -el comentario confundió aun mas a Hinata, puesto que el la había citado ahí y pensaba que comerían juntos.

-Entonces, ¿solo un café? –se aventuro a sugerir con una sonrisa forzada

-Ya te dije que no me quedare mucho tiempo –espeto Sasuke molesto, haciendo que Hinata respingara en su asiento por la brusquedad de su respuesta bajando la mirada para empezar a jugar con el ribete del mantel en un intento de contener su creciente zozobra.

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso –gruño Sasuke irritado- Me desquicia cuando lo haces

-L-lo s-siento –se disculpo Hinata sin levantar la vista sintiendo un nudo en su garganta- N-no q-quise m-molestarte

-No quise, no quise. Tu nunca quieres nada –gruño enfadado Sasuke- En fin, ya no importa -reclinándose en su asiento- Solo vine a decirte que, conocí a alguien, y ella es todo lo que he estado buscando, y no una mojigata niña mimada carente de carácter que vive a la sombra de su hermana, esperando que algún día su padre note su presencia

Escuchar todo esto en labios de la persona que mas amaba partió en mil pedazos el corazón de Hinata que sintió como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos amenazando con salir.

-No se te ocurra llorar –la amenazo Sasuke con fastidio- Sabes que odio las escenas, además, no tengo tiempo para ellas. Sakura me espera en el aeropuerto, nos iremos el fin de semana, así que no se te ocurra molestarnos con tus dramas. Adiós.

Con la cabeza aun gacha, Hinata vio como Sasuke se levantaba de su asiento y se encaminaba a la salida, por donde desapareció sin siquiera voltear a mirarla, dejándola ahí, sola, con el corazón hecho pedazos. Un camarero, al ver que su "acompañante" se iba, se acerco a la mesa para ver si necesitaba algo. Con un murmullo apenas perceptible le dijo que no y pidió la cuenta. Tras pagar, se levanto de su asiento, y con movimientos mecánicos tomo su abrigo y bolso saliendo del lugar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Ya afuera, una copiosa lluvia inundaba las calles, pero Hinata no la tomo en cuenta, y sin ponerse su abrigo, se enfilo por ellas sin rumbo fijo, dejando que las gotas de lluvia se mezclaran con sus lágrimas y las ocultaran.

Entonces caminó… caminó... y caminó, hasta que cayo la noche.

Cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado hasta el parque central, la lluvia hacia rato que había parado, incluso, extrañamente, el cielo se había despejado. Al verse, se dio cuenta que estaba calada hasta los huesos y presentaba un aspecto por demás desaliñado. Debía regresar a casa y cambiarse, pero solo de pensar en hacerlo y enfrentarse a la situación la agobiaba. Así que, opto por deambular por el parque, y fue así como llego hasta el mirador. Estando ahí, recordó sus ingenuos planes de esa tarde, y experimento una enorme desesperación, angustia y dolor, entonces, al levantar sus ojos hacia el firmamento, se descubrió ante ella un hermoso cielo estrellado que contemplo con mirada vacía.

De pronto, algo en el cielo llamo su atención; una brillante estrella, la más grande de todas las que había en ese cielo, tintineo y se desprendió del firmamento y cayó.

_-"Una estrella errante"_ –se dijo la joven, y cerrando los ojos, aferrándose a esa última esperanza murmuro:

-Un amor, necesito amor

Abrió los ojos y al no verla, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron. Desolada, dio media vuelta y desanduvo el camino recorrido. Era hora de regresar. Pero a penas había dado unos pasos, cuando le sobrevino un mareo, se sentía arder, pese a que la noche estaba fresca. Dio unos pasos mas con la respiración entrecortada… y se desplomó, quedando inconsciente, en medio de la noche.


	2. Chapter 2 Afortunado encuentro

**Cap. 2 "Afortunado encuentro" (Salvada por una Estrella)**

Los cálidos rayos del sol que entraban en la habitación debido a las cortinas recién corridas hicieron remover en sueños a Hinata que se resistía a despertar, aferrándose al agradable sueño que había tenido durante la noche. No obstante, su estomago no parecía dispuesto a cooperar, sobre todo al percibir el apetecible olor del ramen recién hecho, recordandole que no había comido nada desde la mañana anterior.

Resignada, abrió con pereza los ojos, encontrándose con otro par de ojos de color azul cielo que la observaban fijamente. Repentinamente se le olvido como hablar, contemplando embelesada el rostro frente a ella, que por mucho, era el más atractivo que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

-Vaya –dijo el dueño de los ojos celestes- Si me sigues mirando así, comenzare a creer que no es tan imposible volver a ser una estrella

-L-lo s-siento –se disculpo Hinata avergonzada y bastante ruborizada

-No tienes porque sentirlo –respondió él ensanchando su sonrisa- Me siento halagado de ser admirado por una chica tan hermosa como tu

-H-her-mosa… ¿yo? –pregunto sin creérselo

-¿Quién mas? –contesto él- A menos que compartas el departamento con alguna amiga, cosa que dudo porque lo he revisado de arriba abajo y no encontré a nadie más. Excepto –en tono conspiratorio- a la loca de tu vecina. Ahora –cambiando radicalmente el tema- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-De… sayunar –repitió Hinata confundida

-Si… aunque –rascándose la cabeza- Técnicamente seria "comer", porque ya pasa de medio día

-¡Medio día! –exclamo Hinata horrorizada, levantándose de un salto de la cama- ¡Por Kami! ¡Llegare tarde al trabajo! –precipitándose rápidamente hasta su armario, pero al ver su reflejo en el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo se detuvo de golpe, al darse cuenta que solo llevaba puesto un revelador camisón vaporoso de tirantes hecho de encaje de color negro que dejaba MUY poco a la imaginación. Si estuviese sola, no habría problema, desgraciadamente para ella, estaba EL, que sin ningún disimulo o pudor examinaba a detalle las formas femeninas de su cuerpo- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grito escandalizada- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERAAAAAAA! –arrojándole todo cuanto tenia a mano

-Tranquila, ya salgo –dijo el ojiceleste, esquivando como podía los objetos que le arrojaba a la vez que intentaba salir de la habitación

Una vez lo hubo conseguido y cerrara la puerta tras de si, Hinata se dejo caer en el suelo y respiro aliviada. Ese "tipo" de situación jamás le había ocurrido; la de estar en su habitación semidesnuda con…

_-"¿Quién era el?"_ O.O

Muy tarde Hinata se daba cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era él o que estaba haciendo en su departamento. Es mas, ni siquiera sabía como había regresado ella a su departamento desde el mirador después de…

El peso de la realidad la golpeo, y devastada recordó los eventos del día anterior, que culminaran con las crueles palabras de Sasuke terminando su compromiso a un día de la boda, diciéndole que no la amaba y que se iría el fin de semana con Sakura la recién debutante de la agencia, a quien ella misma le presentara 2 semanas atrás. Un sollozo apagado hiso estremecer todo su cuerpo e instintivamente se abrazo a si misma en un intento por protegerse, pues su frágil corazón… estaba a punto de romperse. Quería olvidar… Quería desaparecer… Quería… morir.

Un par de toquidos fuertes a la puerta distrajo a su mente de tan terribles pensamientos, haciéndola olvidar por un instante su dolor

-¿Sigues ahí? –pregunto el ojiceleste desde el otro lado de la puerta sin obtener respuesta- ¿Me escuchas? –continuo diciendo- El ramen se esta enfriando –nuevamente nada. Ya enojado le grito- ¡Si no sales dentro de 5 minutos, derribare la puerta y entrare por ti!

-¡NO! –grito Hinata alarmada, dejando momentáneamente sus problemas aun lado y apresurándose a vestirse, temerosa de que cumpliera su amenaza- ¡Ya voy!

-Eso esta mucho mejor –dijo el con una risita

**10 min. después…**

Sentados uno frente al otro en la pequeña mesa del comedor, ambos disfrutaban tranquilamente de un delicioso y calientito tazón de ramen recién preparado, como si fuesen amigos en vez de un par de desconocidos, cosa que no pasaba por alto para Hinata que buscaba la forma de hacerle todas las preguntas que le inquietaban sin parecer grosera.

-Etto… -dijo por fin indecisa

-¿Sip? –inquirió el con la boca llena y una sonrisa deslumbrante que le hiso olvidar a la peliazul que quería preguntarle- ¿Y bien? –la animo, terminándose el bocado, dedicándole otra de esas sonrisas contagiosas

-¿Eh? –desorientada

-Querías decirme algo, ¿no? –mirándola fijamente, apoyando el codo en la mesa mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en su mano, haciéndolo parecer (en la opinión de Hinata), un niño travieso.

-Ah… si –haciendo un esfuerzo por apartar sus fantasías de su mente y concentrarse en la conversación- Etto… -jugando con el ribete del mantel- ¿Q-quien… e-eres… tu?

-¿Yo? –señalándose a si mismo. Hinata asintió- Yo soy… ¡Uzumaki Naruto! –anuncio con marcado orgullo, como si en vez de su nombre hubiese dado el de un titulo nobiliario

-Y… -continuo Hinata- ¿Q-ue haces… aquí?

-Pues… esa es una historia larga –poniéndose cómodo en su silla al tiempo que servía 2 tazas de café, una de las cuales le entrego a la joven, acto seguido, comenzó el relato- Anoche, mientras iba… caminando por el parque, te encontré tirada en el suelo inconsciente cerca del mirador, y como parecías no estar dispuesta a despertar pronto, busque alguna identificación entre tus cosas y encontré tu carnet, así que te traje a tu casa, pero al llegar seguías sin recobrar el conocimiento, por lo que saque de tu bolso las llaves del departamento y entre

-Y-ya veo –dijo Hinata, comprendiendo lo sucedido, no obstante pronto cayo en cuenta de que al despertar no llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, lo que significaba que…- T-tu… -poniéndose roja como un tomate- Tu…tu…tu… -comenzó a balbucear, sin atreverse a formular la pregunta

-Genial –dijo Naruto emocionado- ¿Es una canción? –Hinata negó desesperada y cerrando los ojos soltó

-Mi r-ropa

-Ah, eso –sonrió Naruto entendiendo- Descuida, no fui yo

-¿N-no? -dubitativa

-No –le aseguro Naruto tranquilizándola- Veras, cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, apareció de la nada una chica SUPER rara (supongo que tu vecina)

_-"Tenten"_ –pensó Hinata

-Y al ver que te traía en brazos se hiso una idea equivocada y comenzó a gritar y a insultarme, llamándome: pervertido, violador y no se que mas al tiempo que me golpeaba con los puños cerrados. Debo agradecer que no se le ocurriera hacerlo con un bate o algo así, porque de lo contrario no lo habría contado, de todos modos si que me duele el costado T.T –se quejo- ¿De verdad es una chica? ¬¬ En fin. Cuando se calmo, le logre explicar lo que había sucedido, y aunque con cierta reticencia, me ayudo a llevarte a tu cuarto, luego ella te cambio de ropa, después de sacarme de una oreja de ahí ¬¬ -gruño- Al salir, me miro de una forma SUPER rara como si me evaluara que me hiso sentir como un pedazo de carne en el mostrador O_O Terminada su inspección, sonrió de forma maquiavélica y me dijo en un tono sospechoso:

_-"La dejo en tus manos"_

-Y se fue. No se lo que quiso decir con eso O.o

-Y-yo t-tampoco –sonriendo forzadamente y riendo con nerviosismo para evitar decirle lo cerca que estaban sus sospechas. A Tenten, nunca le había agradado Sasuke, decía que era frio y manipulador, no acorde con ella, por lo que a la menor oportunidad, siempre le sugería "otras alternativas"

_-"Quien iba a pensar que tendría tanta razón"_

-Y… ¿d-donde dormiste? –le pregunto descuidadamente para borrar ese pensamiento de su mente, tomando un sorbo de su café para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que tenia

-En tu cama –contesto despreocupadamente Naruto –la respuesta hiso escupir y toser el café a Hinata

-¿En… mi-mi-mi… mi cama?

-Si

-¿Co-co-co con-migo?

-Sip. Espero que no te importe. Es que, veras –le explico- intente dormir en tu sofá, pero ¿sabes? Es un verdadero instrumento de tortura. Así que –dijo simplemente como si fuera lo mas normal- me fui a dormir contigo.

Hinata estaba conmocionada por la revelación, aunque, por otra parte, ahora comprendía de donde provenía la acogedora calidez que sintió a su lado durante la noche como si la protegiesen y que le hiso tener ese reconfortante sueño que le hiso olvidar todo.

-Pero solo fue po horas –la tranquilizo Naruto

-¿Solo… 1 o 2… horas? –pregunto Hinata confundida

-Si, porque te tardo en bajar la fiebre. No deberías andar caminando bajo la lluvia, podrías enfermarte

-No dormiste… por… cuidarme –conmovida

-Algo –restándole importancia

-Gracias

-No hay de que. Además –le susurro a modo de confidencia- como llegue anoche a la ciudad y no conozco a nadie aquí, no tenia en donde quedarme.

-¿No tienes un lugar donde quedarte?

-Pues no –rio rascándose la cabeza- Y por otro lado ando corto de dinero, por lo que no puedo permitirme rentar un cuarto o quedarme en un hotel. Así que supongo que después de hoy tendré que resignarme a pasar la noche en un alberge o a la intemperie en el parque como era mi intención anoche jeje –pero al ver la mirada horrorizada de Hinata añadió- Descuida, se cuidarme –no obstante ella no lo escucho, y en un acto totalmente impulsivo dijo:

-Quédate aquí

-¿En serio? –sorprendido por la proposición

-Si –contesto Hinata igualmente sorprendida

-Si estas segura, acepto –dijo Naruto sonriendo- Pero… -agrego- con la condición de que en cuanto consiga un trabajo me dejes pagarte mi hospedaje

-N-no es necesario que lo hagas –objeto Hinata- Yo te lo ofrecí

-Tal vez, pero yo lo prefiero así, de lo contrario, sentiría que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

-De acuerdo –dijo Hinata, sonriendo por primera vez y estrechando la mano que le ofrecía Naruto para cerrar el trato

-Y recuerda –dijo Naruto- si necesitas algo de mí, no dudes en pedírmelo

-E-esta bien

-Por cierto…

-¿Si?

-¿No dijiste hace rato que llegarías tarde al trabajo? –Hinata negó

-Olvide que hoy… "tenia" el día libre

-¿Tenias? –pregunto Naruto extrañado, pero Hinata no contesto y se limito a esquivar su mirada para que no viese el dolor que sentía. Al ver esto, él se levanto de su silla y acercándose a ella se arrodillo a su lado, tomo su mano entre las suyas diciendo- No se que halla pasado… o que te halla ocurrido… y tampoco puedo asegurarte que todo saldrá bien, pero… -le sonrió- sí te puedo prometer que estaré aquí para ti y que no te dejare sola –mirándola con tristeza- No se si eso será suficiente. Gomen. Por ahora, es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Hinata se le quedo viendo con ojos vidriosos, sorprendida por sus palabras, y, aferrándose a esa nueva esperanza, sin poder contenerse mas se arrojo en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, murmurando un débil… _"Es suficiente"_

Espero les haya gustado, intente eliminar en lo mas posible errores ortograficos y gramaticales pero si aun existen me lo dicen e intentare arreglarlo.

Por otro lado GRACIAS por sus comentarios:

Lady Zamora: espero que este 2do cao te guste tanto como el primero y descuida que Sasuke tendra lo que se merece

dark side of everyone: me alegra que al igual que a mi te guste el naruhina y te invito a pasarte a mi otro fic Paraleo NaruHina por supuesto

hatake.k: gracias se que he tenido abandonados mis fics pero prometo llevarlos hasta el fin, este fic en particular esta practicamente finalizado cuenta con 6 caps que espero no tardar tanto en subir asi q agradeceria q siguieras comentando pues aun tendo dudas en cuanto a como terminarlo no tanto por la pareja principal sino por la secundaria q pronto saldra

Bueno eso es todo, y gracias tambien a los q la han leido y aunq no hallan comentado espero q lo hagan en los proximos capitulos bye


	3. Chapter 3 Mi regreso

**Cap. 3 "Mi regreso" (Opacando tu estrella)**

-Hinata –llamo Naruto tendido en el suelo boca arriba

-¿Mmm? –contesto la peliazul no muy lejos semidormida sobre un sofá

-No crees… tal vez… ¿Qué estas llevando "esto" demasiado lejos?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –farfullo Hinata sin abrir los ojos

-Bueno… -dijo Naruto levantando la cabeza con esfuerzo y mirando su alrededor con ojo critico- porque tu ex-impecable departamento parece ahora zona de desastre –y añadió dejando caer pesadamente la cabeza contra el suelo- además, no se tu, pero yo no creo mantener por mucho tiempo este ritmo de vida

-Dijiste que me ayudarías –acuso Hinata ahora totalmente despierta

-Siiiii –concedió Naruto cansado- pero no creo que ir de fiesta en fiesta cada noche sea la solución a tus problemas. Solo los estas evadiendo, y créeme, no lo podrás hacer por siempre. Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar a tu padre, así que, ¿Por qué no hacerlo ya?

-Porque soy una cobarde –musito Hinata haciéndose un ovillo y entregándose a la autocompasión

-¿Eso también te lo dijo "ese tipo"? –dijo molesto Naruto con el ceño fruncido, pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que miro en dirección a la joven descubriendo su estado- ¡Ah, no! –gruño poniéndose en pie de un salto- No dejare que lo hagas de nuevo –dirigiéndose al sofá y saltando sobre el, quedando a horcajas encima de la peliazul, obligándola a ponerse boca arriba y mirarlo de frente- Escúchame bien –le dijo autoritario- Lo que paso, NO fue tu culpa. Ese tipo es un imbécil, y te hiso un favor al dejarte, porque no te merece. Así que, no tires a la basura tu vida por alguien como el. No lo vale

-Pero… -dijo Hinata sollozando- mi padre…

-Pero nada –la cortó Naruto serio- Tu padre entenderá

-Eso no lo sabes

-Si que lo se –afirmo con una convicción que desconcertó a Hinata

-¿Cómo? -dubitativa

-Porque no ha venido –explico con sencillez

-Eso es porque se avergüenza de mi –objeto Hinata dolida

-¡Te equivocas! –le grito Naruto- De ser así, habría venido y te habría gritado o reclamado algo, pero… -suavizando sus facciones y voz- por el contrario… te esta dando tiempo

-¿Tiempo? –repitió Hinata confundida

-Si, tiempo –asevero el rubio- El sabe que lo necesitas para sobrellevar la situación sin que sientas la presión de tenerlo cerca, porque en este momento necesitas tener tu propio espacio –Hinata lo muro atónita, muda ante la posibilidad de que, contra toda lógica, su padre se preocupara por ella- Y segundo –continuo el rubio sonriendo ante su expresión- Lo se por las miles de llamadas que te hace a diario desde que todo esto empezó y… -en tono reprobatorio- que TU no has querido contestar... eso sin mencionar –con gesto dramático- el montón de mensajes que te deja en la contestadora hasta saturarla donde externa su preocupación por ti –Hinata lo miro aun mas sorprendida… hasta que cayo en cuenta de algo.

-¡Escuchaste los mensajes de MI contestadora sin MI permiso! –enfadada

-Siii, pero… -a la defensiva- no fue mi culpa sino tuya –haciéndose el ofendido y cruzándose de brazos- Me pediste que borrara los mensajes de la contestadora, demo, no habías escuchado ni uno solo de ellos. Que tal si alguno decía algo importante o súper urgente –especulo con filosofía- Tenia que asegurarme

-Mmm… ¬_¬ -no muy convencida, pero luego lo pensó y pregunto- Y… ¿Q-qué… decía… mi padre?

-Esta preocupado –dijo Naruto ahora serio- se siente culpable por lo que paso, piensa que su actitud te llevo a esto –ahora fue el turno de Hinata para sentirse culpable, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió feliz, al parecer todos sus temores estaban injustificados: su padre si la quería- Ah, y también –añadió Naruto como si tal cosa sonriendo- también dijo que planeaba matar a Sasuke

-O.O…

-Cosa en la que lo hubiera ayudado encantado ¬u¬, desgraciadamente U.U cambio de opinión al tercer día o al menos lo dejo pendiente ¬u¬ como una posibilidad hasta que pudiera hablar contigo. Cosa que dudo que aceptes U_U ¿o si? u porque entonces, yo me apunto

-No, gracias –con un goterón- No creo que esa sea la solución

-Yo tampoco U_U, te imaginas, O_O tendríamos que pensar donde esconder el cuerpo y todas esas cosas tan complicadas

-… -la peliazul lo miro con una sonrisa forzada ante su lógica del problema

-En fin -dijo Naruto cambiando el tema- entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a "ese tipo"?

-Olvidarlo –contesto la joven después de pensarlo un rato- Y seguir adelante con mi vida, empezando desde cero… pero esta vez, viviéndola para mi misma

-¡Ese es el espíritu! –dijo el rubio animado- ¡Háganoslo…!

Ese _"Háganoslo"_ que incluía a ambos, puso extrañamente feliz a Hinata, iniciando el nacimiento en su interior… de un nuevo sentimiento, que no llego a descubrir por la impulsiva y abrupta declaración que soltó a continuación el rubio.

-¡…vayamos a ver a tu padre!

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! –descolocada y horrorizada ante tal expectativa

-¿Por qué no? –se extraño Naruto- ¿No dijiste acaso que querías empezar desde cero? Entonces, ¿Por qué no iniciar con la relación con tu padre?

-D-demo… -jugando con sus deditos inquieta

-Descuida –la tranquilizo- yo estaré ahí para apoyarte

-¿E-en serio? –emocionada

-Claro –afirmo sonriendo- …desde 2 cuadras atrás por mi seguridad

-Muy gracioso ¬¬

-Era broma, era broma –riendo con la mano en la nuca- no te enfades –cambiando abruptamente a un semblante serio, mirándola con intensidad a los ojos- estaré ahí, a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase… te lo prometo –Hinata se ruborizo, embelesada ante su apostura dejando que su imaginación volara… pero desgraciadamente, el momento mágico se rompió con el molesto sonido insistente del teléfono- Creo que deberías contestar –sugirió el rubio- apuesto lo que quieras a que es tu padre –checando de reojo el reloj de la pared- generalmente llama a esta hora

-Etto… Naruto...

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

-P-podrías… -sonrojándose como un tomate

-¿Si? –sin entender lo que quería

-… q-quitarte de… encima

-O.O ups n.n jejeje se me olvido, gomen –quitándose de encima de Hinata que nerviosa no se atrevió a mirarlo agradecida de tener la excusa de contestar el teléfono para retirarse sin que el notara su turbación.

Por su parte, el despistado de Naruto atribuyo la actitud de Hinata a la llamada, por lo que se retiro para no incomodarla, dirigiéndose a su respectiva habitación para cambiarse, ya que presentía que después de la misma saldrían, y prefería estar preparado, después de todo, tenia la responsabilidad de apoyar a su amiga Minutos más tarde, la peliazul entro como un bólido a la habitación del rubio sin siquiera llamar, lo cual revelaba el grado de su excitación, ya que incluso era difícil entender lo que decía.

-Espera, espera –dijo el rubio al fin levantando las manos desconcertado por el alud de información que la peliazul le daba a toda velocidad- más despacio, que así no entiendo nada

-¡Mi padre! –exclamo la joven sin caber de alegría- ¡Quiere verme. Hoy. Comer juntos. Hablar. Como padre e hija! –arrojándose a sus brazos- Tal como tu dijiste. Gracias –abrazándolo con fuerza- Soy tan feliz

-Eso es genial –dijo Naruto sonriendo y correspondiendo su abrazo

-Y tu también iras –declaro entonces la peliazul emocionada separándose- Ya le dije a papa y esta de acuerdo. Vamos –jalándolo hacia la puerta- nos esta esperando, rápido –apurándolo

-Hinata –la detuvo Naruto serio

-¿Qué pasa? –insegura ante su repentina negativa

-¿Iras así? –señalando el camisón negro de seda que llevaba puesto y que le llegaba a los muslos- Porque –sonriendo con picardía- a mi me gusta, pero no creo que a tu padre le haga gracia que llegues así. Y eso sin contar con la bola de hombres a quienes tendré que golpear para evitar que te acosen

El rostro de Hinata comenzó a ponerse rojo hasta alcanzar la tonalidad de una cereza

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grito horrorizada- ¡HENTAI! –y plas, una bofetada, corriendo velozmente a su habitación

-Pero si tu eres la que se pasea en camisón –argumento Naruto con un puchero con la mejilla colorada con la mano dibujada de Hinata- En fin –suspiro- valió la pena –sonriendo al recordar la imagen tan sexy de la peliazul

En eso, se escucho el timbre de la puerta que se redoblo al no obtener una pronta respuesta.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –vocifero Naruto

_-"De seguro es esa chica loca"_ ¬¬ –pensó enfadado

Tenten, la vecina, y mejor amiga de Hinata, se había dado a la rigurosa tarea de vigilarlo con sus "oportunas" visitas inesperadas, para que según ella, EL no corrompiera a su amiga.

_-"Si supiera que es ella la que me corrompe a mi"_ –se dijo burlón- _"En fin, tendré que soportarla"_ U_U –y sin mas abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar a la susodicha. No obstante lo que encontró fue MUY diferente.

-¿Lo siento… este es el departamento de la señorita Hinata Hyuuga? –pregunto inseguro un hombre de traje azul oscuro y apariencia impecable con cabellos y ojos negros como la noche, que al parecer estaba tan o mas sorprendido que Naruto de verlo ahí.

-S-si –contesto Naruto desconfiado- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Disculpa –dijo el otro recordando sus modales- Mi nombre es Uchiha… -no consiguió terminar la frase porque un puñetazo fue a parar a su rostro arrojándolo violentamente al suelo

-¡Así que fuiste tu! –rugió Naruto furioso abalanzándose sobre el otro que desconcertado tardo en reaccionar, por lo que no pudo evitar ser lanzado hacia adentro contra la mesa y estantería, chocando estrepitosamente, mientas el rubio le caía encima propinándole puñetazos que el otro en su mala posición apenas podía parar

-¡Naruto! –grito Hinata alarmada, saliendo de su cuarto al oír el ruido de la pelea- ¡Detente!

-¡No! –grito Naruto furioso- ¡Le are pagar a este desgraciado lo que te hiso!

-¡El no es Sasuke! ¡Es Itachi! ¡Su hermano mayor!

-O.O Upss –mirando con el puño aun levantado al susodicho- Jejeje –levantándose de encima de él- L-o siento –se disculpo Naruto avergonzado- Creí…

-Se lo que creíste –gruño Itachi enfadado tratando de ponerse en pie

-De verdad que lo siento –se volvió a disculpar Naruto tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo- Yo… -en eso un fuerte puñetazo le dio de lleno en la cara

-¡Naruto! –grito Hinata asustada, yendo a su lado

-Disculpa aceptada –dijo Itachi ya en pie recomponiéndose el traje

-Bueno, supongo que con eso estamos a mano –dijo Naruto sobándose la mandíbula e incorporándose con dificultad sin aceptar la ayuda de Hinata- ¿Sin resentimientos? –acercándose y tendiéndole la mano

-Me parece bien –estrechando la mano que se le ofrecía

-Vaya que tienes una buena derecha –lo elogio el rubio sonriendo- Ese golpe si que me dolió

-Lo mismo digo –contesto Itachi en el mismo tono cordial con lo que ambos rieron

-Hombres ¬¬ –gruño Hinata sin verle la gracia al asunto

**Unos minutos después…**

Sentados en la recién aseada sala (Hinata los hiso limpiar el desastre causado durante la pelea), Itachi y Naruto esperaban tranquilamente a la peliazul que se había ido a su habitación a terminar de cambiarse, pues con el alboroto, había salido a medio vestir, cosa que no paso desapercibida para ambos que por mirar mas de la cuenta recibieron tremendo cachetadon, dejando en el pelinegro cierta duda con respecto al tipo de relación que mantenía con el rubio, quien a su vez se preguntaba del motivo de la presencia del otro ahí. No obstante ninguno se animaba a externar sus dudas y solo se evaluaban mutuamente, generándose cierta incomodidad en el ambiente. Al cabo de un rato ya no pudieron más.

-¿Y dime…? –dijo Itachi

-¿Oye, que…? –dijo Naruto

Los 2 se interrumpieron, había hablado al mismo tiempo.

-Tu primero –dijo Naruto sonriendo divertido por el incidente

-¿Seguro? –dijo Itachi extrañado

-Te lo debo por lo de antes –riendo avergonzado con la mano en la nuca

-En ese caso –dijo Itachi tomándole la palabra- ¿Cuál es el tipo de relación que tienes con Hinata?

-Waooo OoO –mirándolo sorprendido- Te iba a hacer la misma pregunta

Itachi sonrió forzadamente con un goterón, ya que era evidente que a pesar de haberle cedido la palabra ahora el rubio esperaba una respuesta.

-En mi caso la respuesta es simple –le dijo con calma y resignado a comenzar la platica- Hasta el momento casual, puesto que se iba a casar con mi hermano menor… Tras lo sucedido, espero que sea profesional, y en el futuro, ¿porque no?… quizá mas "personal" –al ver el ceño fruncido de Naruto agrego con una sonrisa comprensiva- Descuida, yo no soy como mi pequeño tonto hermano menor

-Mmm… ¬¬ -no muy convencido

-Es la verdad –continuo Itachi en el mismo tono ameno- Yo jamás hubiese dejado ir a una mujer como ella, con una capacidad tan notable en los negocios, y sé –afirmo con marcada seguridad- que en cuanto mi tonto hermanito reflexione, se dará cuenta de lo mismo

-¿Eh? -confundido

-Siempre supe que era demasiado para el, U_U demo... –negando con fingida decepción- ¿que mas podía hacer si ella estaba endiosada con su persona, excepto, hacerme a un lado y darles mi bendición, esperando lo mejor? Desafortunadamente –un tanto serio- ocurrió lo que me temía. No obstante –sonrió animadamente- después de lo que paso, no hay nada que me impida interferir ¿no crees? A menos claro –cruzándose de brazos retador y analizándolo con atención- que tu tengas algo que decir al respecto

-Pues… yo… -inseguro y tomado por sorpresa con esa pregunta para la cual ni el mismo sabia la respuesta

En eso, se escucharon unos pasos en el corredor de la derecha y Hinata apareció, salvando al rubio del predicamento en que se encontraba.

-Listo –anuncio la joven apenada- Lamento la demora. Gracias por esperar

-Al contrario –dijo Itachi dedicándole una sonrisa marca Uchiha y poniéndose en pie- Yo soy el que debería estar agradecido porque me recibas después de lo sucedido

-Descuida –contesto Hinata forzando una sonrisa ante la mención indirecta de "ese tema"- No te responsabilizo –tomando asiento y siendo imitada por Itachi- se que no es culpa de nadie más que mía, por hacer una mala elección –agregando decidida- pero pienso dejarlo atrás y empezar desde cero

-Espero que eso sea cierto –dijo Itachi sonriendo contento- Porque pienso ayudarte con eso

-¡¿Cómo?! –inquirió dubitativa

-Vine a hacerte una propuesta de trabajo

-¿Trabajo? -sorprendida

-Si, en mi compañía

-D-Demo… -contrariada- y-yo renuncie

-Tal vez a Sharingan que es la compañía de Sasuke y mi padre, pero como te dije será en la mía: Akatsuki

-D-Demo –insistió Hinata nerviosa- Q-Que dirá… S-Sasuke

-El no tiene nada que decir al respecto –poniéndose serio- Sharingan y Akatsuki son compañías completamente independientes la una de la otra, por lo que a la única persona a quien le tendrás que responder es a mi… y tal vez a mi abuelo; Madara, aunque casi no se para por allí y me a dejado prácticamente el control de todo

-¿Ma-da-ra? –repitió Naruto que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación con las facciones descompuestas y un semblante pálido que no paso desapercibido por Hinata e Itachi

-¿Conoces a mi abuelo? –pregunto Itachi extrañado

-¡No! –contesto rápidamente Naruto en un tono elevado que sobresalto a sus acompañantes y que los dejo confundidos

-¿T-te encuentras bien, N-Naruto? –le dijo Hinata preocupada acercándose a el

-¡Por supuesto! –respondió con fingido ánimo- ¿que me podría pasar?

-No se –dijo Hinata aun preocupada- Te ves pálido

-Si, b-bueno… -buscando una escusa- Es que… no he desayunado –riendo con una mano en la nuca- ¿No quieren desayunar? Puedo preparar algo

-Son más de las 2 de la tarde ¬_¬ –observo Itachi- No seria desayuno, más bien comida, además, dudo del valor nutricional de lo que puedas preparar

-¿Qué insinúas? ¬¬ -gruño Naruto- Por otro lado U_U… es cierto. T.T no soy bueno en la cocina

-Gomen –intervino Hinata avergonzada- Es mi culpa, estuvimos fuera toda la noche y despertamos apenas escasas 2 horas por lo que no hemos tenido tiempo de nada

-Hay que ver ustedes 2 ¬_¬ son adultos no niños

-Gomenasai U_U U_U –dijeron al unisonó Hinata y Naruto

-En fin –resignado el pelinegro- Vamos, los invito a comer, porque dudo que en esta casa –viendo el desastre de la cocina y las otras habitaciones- Haiga algo decente para comer

-Etto… -dijo Hinata tímidamente- el caso es… -jugando con sus deditos

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Itachi

-Bueno… veras…

-Lo que quiere decir –intervino Naruto- es que se supone que en este momento tenemos que ir a ver a su padre

-Eso es perfecto –dijo Itachi al pensarlo un poco- Iré con ustedes

-¡¿Quéeeeee?! O_O –dijo Hinata atónita

-Si –continuo Itachi- Tengo que hablar con el, y creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en el trabajo que te ofrezco

-P-pe-pe-pe-ro…

-Nos vamos –encaminándose a la puerta y abriéndola para darles el paso

**Horas mas tarde en la mansión Hyuuga…**

Hmmm… ¬¬

-¿Sucede algo malo, Hiashi-sama? –pregunto Itachi que se encontraba sentado en la mesa del jardín Hyuuga junto al mayor que miraba con el ceño fruncido y una venita saltando a su hija que en esos momentos paseaba a unos 50m de distancia de ellos muy alegre con su "amigo" el rubio de ojos azules a quien le dedicaba toda su atención sin apenas hacerles caso, como si estuvieran solos en un mundo aparte

-¿Quién se cree que es para tomarse tales confianzas con mi hija? ¬¬# –dijo Hiashi enfadado por toda respuesta, al ver como el rubio pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Hinata acercándola a él para susurrarle lo que parecía ser un chiste pues la peliazul se desternillaba de la risa

-Al parecer –dirigiendo su mirada a los dos jóvenes que reían- su amigo –contesto Itachi con calma consiente de que realmente el mayor no esperaba una respuesta

-"Amigo" –dijo Hiashi masticando la palabra- Si, como no –viendo la forma en que ambos se miraban, sonrojándose de vez en vez- Como si me fuera a tragar eso ¬¬ -gruño- Ahí hay algo mas

-En todo caso, eso seria algo bueno, ¿no cree? –observo Itachi atrayendo la atención del mayor

-¿Mmm? –Incrementando el fruncimiento de su ceño- ¿A que te refieres?

-A lo que le he venido comentando desde hace un rato

-Hmmm… –entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza- No se si puedo confiar en ti… o en tus intenciones

-Créame que puede hacerlo –dijo Itachi con su mejor sonrisa- Ambos tenemos un mutuo objetivo, y ¿que mejor forma de conseguirlo que cooperar ente nosotros para obtenerlo?

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso. Sin embargo… -haciendo una pausa para a continuación reclinarse con una expresión sombría- No pienso exponer a mi hija por ello. No más. Es suficiente con lo que ha pasado.

-Entiendo, pero no tiene de que preocuparse. Le garantizo personalmente que cuidare de ella.

-Eso mismo me dijo tu hermano y mira lo que paso –exclamo Hiashi furioso

-Mi tonto hermano menor no es famoso por sus "buenas" elecciones personales. La fama y el éxito tienden a incrementar su ego, haciéndole perder la objetividad e importancia de las cosas… y sobre todo… de las personas que realmente lo valoran y aman. Es por eso que le pido ayuda en mi plan para bajarlo de su nube, y de paso… -sonriendo con complicidad- aproveche "usted" para "saldar" las ofensas recibidas a su familia

-Esta bien –accedió Hiashi- Convenceré a mi hija de que participe en él, aunque no será fácil, aun tiene reservas sobre ti. Y en cuanto a tu plan… no se como lo tomara o siquiera quiera escucharme cuando se lo comente

-Apóyese en ese joven para hacerlo –le sugirió Itachi- Parece tener una gran influencia sobre ella, seguro lo conseguirá al instante –el comentario no le hiso gracia a Hiashi- En fin –poniéndose en pie- Me retiro. Tengo que preparar todo para nuestro "plan". Espero verlo pronto

-De acuerdo –imitando al pelinegro poniéndose en pie y acompañándolo a la salida- Solo una cosa mas –agrego deteniéndose con expresión seria- Espero que esto sea cierto, de lo contrario… -lo amenazo con voz mortalmente sepulcral- Ninguno de tu estirpe estará a salvo de mi ira

-Lo es –aseguro sin cambiar de expresión Itachi- puede contar en ello

-En ese caso –dijo Hiashi más relajado- Contaras con todo el apoyo de los Hyuuga

-No espero menos –contesto Itachi saliendo

**1 mes después…**

-¡¿Qué significa esto, Itachi?! –gritaba un pelinegro hecho una furia entrando a la oficina del otro en Akatsuki

-Buenos días hermanito –saludo con calma el interpelado sin mayor deferencia a la imprevista visita- ¿A que debo tu "agradable" visita"?

-¡Al diablo con eso! –contesto el otro cabreado- ¡Sabes perfectamente a que he venido!

-¿Lo se? –enarcando una ceja y separando momentáneamente su atención de su trabajo- ¿Cómo podría yo saberlo sino me lo dices? –objeto, empleando a continuación el tono que se usaría para explicarle a un niño- ¿Sabes? –reclinándose para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras- Aunque sea tu hermano mayor, y se suponga que sepa todas las respuestas a tus preguntas, temo decirte que no soy psíquico y tampoco leo la mente

-¡¿Te atreves a burlarte de mi, fingiendo ignorancia?! –espeto Sasuke aun mas enojado

-¿Ignorancia sobre que? –insistió Itachi haciendo gala de una extrema paciencia

-¡Del motivo de la renuncia y cancelación de contratos de más del 21% de los artistas de Sharingan: actores, actrices, cantantes, modelos y demás! Sin contar con el retiro de un grupo importante de inversionistas, promotores, patrocinadores, adquisiciones y solicitudes de trabajo del medio del cine, teatro y televisión

-Mmm… -en tono fingido como si lo pensara- ¿Por qué podrá ser?

-¡Deja de fingir que no lo sabes! –espeto Sasuke molesto- ¡Se que todos ellos han venido a parar aquí!

-¿En serio? –dijo Itachi como si se acabara de enterar- Vaya, vaya –sonriendo- Si que trabaja rápido

-¿Acaso no lo sabias? –dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-Pues, no –contesto con sencillez Itachi- Yo no me hago cargo de esa área

-¿Desde cuando no es tu área la contratación y negociación de proyectos? –se burlo Sasuke

-Desde que removí a mi incompetente ex-vicepresidente y le di el puesto a otra persona mas capacitada –dijo Itachi en tono cordial haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa burlona de Sasuke

-¿Despediste a Deidara?

-No precisamente despedir, más bien, reasignar a otro departamento donde pudiese ser más "útil". Sabes que no me agrada desperdiciar el talento

-Hmp –sin creerle- Entonces, ¿Quién se encarga ahora de ello? –manteniéndose en guardia

-Oh, ¿no te lo he dicho?

-No –espeto Sasuke impaciente por saber quien era su rival- ¿De quien se trata? ¿Un extranjero del medio quizá?

-Nada mas lejos que eso –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa enigmática que le hiso tener un mal presentimiento a Sasuke

-Entonces, ¿de quien se trata?

-Según recuero ya se conocen

-¿Nos conocemos? –incrédulo ante este hecho, pues no recordaba conocer a alguien con tal habilidad en el medio

-Si, pero espera –tomando el teléfono y marcando un numero- Le pediré que suba. Debe estar trabajando en su último proyecto de expansión de la compañía

-¿Expansión? –repitió Sasuke asombrado- Pensé que no contabas con el capital suficiente

-Yo también –dijo Itachi- pero vaya que hace maravillas… Un momento –le indico, hablando con la persona en la línea- Si, soy yo, ¿podrías subir ahora? Mi hermano se muere de ganas por verte –pausa- Hai. Aquí te esperamos –pausa- Por supuesto, será un placer, ¡ah! y espero aceptes esta vez mi invitación a cenar –pausa- Que va, tengo la noche libre y aunque no la tuviera haría un espacio para ti –pausa- En absoluto, te esperare –pausa- ¿Cómo? No, no, yo te llevare –pausa- ¿En serio? –pausa- Jajaja Opino lo mismo. Dile que si, esta vez va por mi cuenta…

Sasuke empezaba a sentir como saltaba una venita en su frente amenazando con un nuevo arranque de ira al verse ignorado olímpicamente por su hermano absorto en su amena charla con quien fuese estuviera del otro lado de la línea

-¡Quieres terminar de una maldita vez la estúpida llamada! –alzo la voz ya irritado

-Mmm… ¬_¬ -mirándolo y hablándole a la otra persona en la línea- Si, te dejo, hablamos acá arriba, ya sabes como se pone cuando no es el centro de atención –pausa- Si, no cambia nada –negando con desanimo

-¡Deja de hablar de mi como si no estuviera! w

**Unos minutos después…**

-Te presento a quien actualmente ocupa la Vicepresidencia de Akatsuki –dijo Itachi

Sasuke miraba absorto e incrédulo a la persona que tenia enfrente sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos o las palabras que había pronunciado su hermano.

-Tiempo sin verte… Sasuke –saludo con altivez una muy hermosa y elegante Hinata- Yo soy… tu rival

**Hola d nuevo a todos ^^ y gracias por sus comentarios y adelantandome un poco a las respuestas a sus comentarios contestare a znnifer: gracias por tu comentario y d verdad no me molesta digo por eso pido su opinion y como dices es para mejorar, por eso lo pondre a votacion.**

**Y esto es, ¿si quieren q quite los emoticos del fic o los deje tal cual estan?**

**Por favor den su opinion q en caso d q quieran q los quite denme solo un poco d tiempo para editar los cap pues ya tengo casi el fic terminado d esta forma**

**Bueno pasando a otras cosas les tengo una mala noticia u.u probablemente tarde un poco en actualizar me ha surgido un mega problemon en mi casa y ahorita no tengo cabeza para escribir, descuiden es solo temporal (espero) no dejare mis fics tirados y menos este q ya casi esta concluido, solo pido algo d paciencia y comprension**

**Bien, dejando ese tema deprimente d lado siguamos con la respuesta a los comentarios**

**Laly Zamora: NO! Te lo suplico no te lo robes o no podre terminar el fic**

**natsumi hhr: me alegra q te haya gustado ^^ y como viste en este cap Sasuke tendra mas d una cosa d q arrepentirse muajaja**

**dark side of everyone: jejeje si n.n y eso q no has visto aun de lo q es capaz sera el catalizador para mas d una situacion comica**

**Hinata12Hyuga: en efecto el deseo d Hinata sera el q desencadene todo pues hay mas d lo que se ve y en cuanto a Sasuke bueno solo digamos q deseara q su avion se hubiese estrellado como sugieres jeje **

**Tamahara-chan: jeje disculpa la confusion sip esto es un NaruHina mi pareja preferida ^^ Y por cierto en cuanto pueda me paso por tu fic al q por cierto ya comente**

**Hiragizawa: ARIGATO por tu comentario y descuida Sasuke tendra lo q se merece y recibira mas d lo q puede manejar, pues te adelanto q aparecera un personaje mas q junto con Itachi le haran ver su suerte muajaja**

**znnifer: te agradezco tu opinion y critica q como ves tomo en cuenta espero sigas dandome tu opinion para q pueda mejorar este fic**

**yoyipe: jeje lo se y como veras en este y los proximos cap la ayudara a olvidar a Sasuke y salir adelante **

**Nanami Namikaze; yo tambien AMO el NaruHina y descuida q habra mucho de el y por supuesto el enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Sasuke q es para morirse (es mi parte favorita muajaja) solo tenme paciencia prox cap sera laaaargo**

**Dublealfa: bueno, mas q amabilidad fue por aferrarse a algo pues como ves no la esta pasando muy bien eso y gratitud, Naruto la hace olvidar aunq sea brevemente su dolor**

**Fairy Amaterasu: pues dejame decirte q amaras mas el sig cap q tendra de TODO muajaja solo espera y lo leeras**

**Nuharoo: lamento la tardanza ando con un monton d problemas y mi mente en la luna pero espero q te haya gustado este cap**

**Y por ultimo los ivito a todos a pasarse por mis otros fics Paralelo y Razas (este ultimp denle una oportunidad no se arrepentiran NaruHina por supuesto) bye**


	4. Capítulo 4 Demasiado tarde

**Ok, se q generalmente no escribo nada al principio (prefiero q disfruten del cap q leer mis problemas existenciales u.u) pero hay 2 cositas de las q quiero disculparme para q no me maten llegando abajo**

**Primero q nada una disculpa x la demora u.u no estoy en mi mejor momento y aunq las cosas ya se calmaron un poco sigo desanimada**

**Segundo (y la razon x la q me mataran) dividi este cap en 2 GOMENASAI demo cuando vi la extension del cap me quede O.O? ¡es mas largo q los 3 primeros caps juntos! luego pense bueno lo reacondiciono y q sean 2 caps diferentes y ya demo ni idea d como titularlo (muchas horas despues...) asi q mejor lo deje como estaba y lo puse en 1era y 2da psrte (q creativa ¿no?) en fin disculpen x dejarlo ahi u.u cortandolo tan bruscamente en compensasion la persona q me halla dejado mas comentarios q decida cuando subo la otra parte y un pequeño extra q dejare solo por los primeros 3 dias antes de borrarlo y subirlo completo (es decir un fragmento del original cap 5 q ahora seria el 6) ok. **

**Bueno, dejo d aburrirlos aqui les dejo el cap**

**Cap. 4 "Demasiado tarde" (Aparece una Estrella)**

Un fuerte portazo culmino el mal genio de Sasuke Uchiha que entraba en su departamento despotricando a los 4 vientos presa del enojo, sobresaltando a la joven pelirosa que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Sasuke? –lo llamo sorprendida- ¿Ocurre algo?

El pelinegro no contesto, limitándose a dirigirse al sevibar a prepararse un trago.

-¿No es demasiado temprano para beber? –inquirió nuevamente la joven echándole un vistazo al reloj

-Si es temprano o no, a ti no te importa –espeto Sasuke dando un gran trago a su vaso, dejando desconcertada a la pelirosa, pues en el tiempo que llevaban de relación él jamás le había hablado así.

-Sasuke, ¿qué pasa? –acercándose melosamente y abrazándolo rodeando su cintura por detrás - Tú no eres así.

-Como si TU supieras como soy YO realmente –dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke deshaciéndose bruscamente de su agarre y dándole la espalda para dirigirse a su despacho que cerro con seguro una vez estuvo dentro para evitar que la joven lo siguiera hasta ahí.

_"Necesitaba estar solo; necesitaba pensar en lo ocurrido…; en como sus planes se habían ido al traste, y todo… por causa de ella… Hinata… su Hinata"_

Hinata se encontraba recostada en un sofá abanicándose con un folder para refrescarse y calmar su estado de agitación que no había pasado desde que Sasuke se fuera con tremendo despliegue de cólera.

-Vamos –le decía animadamente Naruto sentado en el brazo del sofá- No fue tan malo, ¿o si?

-Creí que iba a morir –cubriéndose el rostro con el folder- No se si pueda seguir con esto

Naruto guardo silencio por un momento, pensativo ante sus palabras, mirando por el ventanal de la oficina hacia la nada. Entonces, en un murmullo dijo:

-Aun lo amas… ¿cierto?

Hinata quedo estática, la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa por lo que enmudeció sin poder darle una respuesta clara, prolongando así el silencio, hasta que el joven rubio se levanto bruscamente, sobresaltándola.

-Me voy –declaro el rubio dándole la espalda, en un tono que denotaba enfado

-Pero… -musito Hinata levantándose de golpe al oír esto- ¿A dónde vas? –viendo como el rubio se dirigía hacia la puerta

-Por ahí –respondió Naruto en el mismo tono saliendo con un fuerte portazo dejándola sola.

Hinata se quedo por largo rato contemplando la puerta sintiendo como en su pecho su corazón se comprimía. No entendía que había pasado, ni porque Naruto se había enfadado con ella, pero sobre todo… -una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla- por que la lastimaba tanto que lo estuviera.

_-"Aun lo amas, ¿cierto?"_

La pregunta se repitió en su mente como una letanía recordándole porque no contesto de inmediato. Y es que, no era la primera persona que se lo preguntaba, de hecho era la segunda, aunque claro que, en aquella otra ocasión, la situación de la conversación comenzó de una forma… bastante… "¿peculiar?" O_O con una propuesta.

**Flash Back (Ese día por la mañana)**

-Cásate conmigo ^^

-O.O –Hinata quedo petrificada, con la taza de té a medio camino de sus labios mirando estupefacta a… Itachi

-Y bien –continuo Itachi como si nada como si le hubiera preguntado sobre el clima- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-E-E-Etto… -sin saber como tomar la imprevista proposición- Y-Yo… -balbuceo nerviosa sudando a mares

-Descuida –la tranquilizo Itachi con una sonrisa- Solo contesta honestamente. No pasara nada si dices que no –le aseguro y añadió- pero si dijeras que si… -con voz seductora- me aseguraría de que no te arrepintieras

Hinata se ruborizo por el mensaje implícito en sus palabras, pero por otro lado respiro un tanto aliviada, y a continuación agachando la cabeza dijo:

-G-Gomen –desviando la vista avergonzada- N-No

-Bueno –suspiro Itachi resignado con una sonrisa- No estaba de más intentarlo –bebiendo tranquilamente de su café

Hinata lo miro atónita, Itachi había tomado demasiado bien el rechazo sin parecer herido o molesto por ello… lo cual solo podía significar una cosa…

-Etto… -comenzó a decir Hinata nerviosa- ¿Tu… no estas…? –interrumpiéndose nerviosa

-¿… enamorado de ti? –concluyo Itachi ayudándola con lo que quería decir. A lo que Hinata asintió- No, no lo estoy –confirmo

-Entonces, ¿por qué tu…?

-¿… te propuse matrimonio? –Hinata volvió a asentir- Bueno, para serte honesto; porque eres adecuada para mí

-¿A-decuada? –confundida

-Veras –le explico Itachi- todo en ti encaja en mi mundo, por lo que si me caso contigo no tendría que cambiar nada de mi; nuestras carreras y profesiones son compatibles, tenemos un estatus social igualitario y amigos en común, sin mencionar gustos y tendencias similares que compartir, pero sobre todo –enfatizo- personalidades y caracteres afines y flexibles que nos permitirían llevarnos bien en una relación y sobrellevar los problemas que se presenten en años venideros sin que esto termine en drama, tragedia o divorcio, puesto que ya conocemos cualidades y defectos del otro desechando así con ello las posibles segundas intenciones. Cosa que no ocurriría, si por ejemplo, decidiera buscar en este momento a alguien, con quien de seguro me arriesgaría a que solo se fijara en mí por mi dinero.

-En otras palabras –concluyo Hinata- Será un matrimonio por conveniencia

-Exacto -dijo Itachi, pero aclaro al notar el ceño fruncido de la peliazul- No lo mal interpretes. Si te casaras conmigo, seria un matrimonio real en toda la extensión de la palabra y me aseguraría de que lo tuvieses todo, te seria fiel y dedicaría cada día a que no te arrepintieras de tu decisión… y quien sabe, tal vez con el tiempo llegase a enamorarme de ti, aunque no seria algo indispensable porque pasara lo que pasara siempre contarías conmigo, en todo y para todo momento.

-¿Y… si te llegases a enamorar?

Itachi sonrió beligerantemente ante tal perspectiva.

-Soy un Uchiha, esta en mi naturaleza sobreponer mi deber a mis sentimientos por lo que no debes preocuparte por eso: Nunca te dejare, estaremos siempre juntos… a menos claro que seas tu la que decida dejarme a mi, en cuyo caso prometo no armar una escena o interponerme en tu camino. Te dejaría libre

Hinata guardo silencio; la propuesta de Itachi era tentadora, no es que fuese una promesa de amor eterno, pero se acercaba, y a esas alturas del partido después del desengaño, era lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar… ¿o no? El repentino recuerdo de unos ojos azules borro de su mente cualquier temor y su sonrisa cualquier inseguridad infundiéndole a su dañado corazón valor, pero sobre todo… esperanza, para no conformarse y luchar por aquello que merecía… _"La felicidad"._

-Aun lo amas, ¿cierto?

La súbita pregunta de Itachi la regreso a la realidad. El pelinegro había malinterpretado su silencio, deduciendo que el motivo de su indecisión era su hermano menor: Sasuke Uchiha. Pero no podía estar más equivocado. _No, definitivamente no se debe a él_ Muchas cosas habían cambiado ese mes, entre ellas… sus sentimientos por el pelinegro _¿Cuando?..._ _¿Porque?..._ No lo sabia, pero… cada día podía notar como su corazón latía mas y mas rápido al cruzar su mirada con aquella celeste que le robaba el aliento produciendo una gran agitación en su interior por la emoción y alegría de tenerlo cerca _¿O era producto de su imaginación? ¿Siempre había sido así? ¿Era así con Sasuke?_ No lo recordaba _¿O acaso…?_

-¿O acaso es por otra persona?

La nueva pregunta de Itachi la sobresalto, pues por un momento pensó que había leído su mente

-¿Es eso? –insistió Itachi con una sonrisa que escondía la astucia de la experiencia

-Y-Yo… -tartamudeo Hinata ruborizada sin poder verlo a los ojos

-Me pregunto –continuo Itachi con fingida inocencia- ¿Quién podrá ser? –sonriendo traviesamente

En ese momento Hinata quiso estrangularlo, porque se dio cuenta que desde el principio bien que sabía la respuesta

**Fin Flash Back**

_-"Si bastante peculiar la situación"_ –pensó Hinata aun avergonzada al rememorarlo todo.

No obstante, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, las cosas fueron similares con la conversación que tuvo con Naruto (aunque sin la "dichosa propuesta de matrimonio") lo cual significaba… que el rubio había llegado a la primera conclusión de Itachi, es decir: Que aun estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

_-"No, eso no"_ –incorporándose y encaminándose a la salida

Tenia que aclarar las cosas, tenia que aclarar el malentendido, aun cuando probablemente al rubio ni se le pasara por la cabeza lo que ella sentía por él _¿Quién lo culparía?_ Solo eran amigos, nada más. Y siendo realista _¿Por qué lo haría?_ Carecía del exuberante atractivo que los hombres buscaban. No era atrevida ni divertida o interesante. Entonces… _¿Por qué él la vería de otra forma que una amiga?_ No obstante, debía verlo, estar a su lado… aun si su deseo era un imposible.

Tras una hora encerrado en su despacho, Sasuke se encontraba contemplando absorto la foto que sostenía en su mano… aquella de la que no pudo deshacerse.

_-"¿Por qué?"_ –se pregunto ya frustrado arrojando la fotografía en la que aparecía una sonriente peliazul a su escritorio con los demás papeles- _"¿Por qué?"_ –dándole un gran trago a su vaso y echándose hacia atrás en el respaldo de su asiento para mirar al techo aun punto inespecífico.

No entendía que le pasaba. No entendía lo que pasaba. Pero sabía que tenía que ver con ella. Toda su serenidad y control se habían ido al carajo desde que la dejo.

En eso su celular sonó con un timbre persistente que lo irrito, por lo que fastidiado lo tomo ojeando la pantalla. Tras un gruñido de molestia contesto.

-No estoy de humor Karin, así que será mejor que tengas buenas noticias de lo contrario: estas despedida

-Sasuke-kun –dijo la joven con voz lastimera del otro lado de la línea- Lo intente, pero…

-No te pago para que lo intentes –espeto Sasuke- sino para que hagas lo que te digo, de lo contrario no me sirves

-Pero Sasuke-kun –continuo la joven con voz infantil- No fue mi culpa; el vuelo llego 2hrs antes de lo previsto, aparentemente debido a un cambio de ultimo minuto en el itinerario para evitar a los medios y fans congregados que lo esperábamos en el aeropuerto y es por eso que…

-¡No quiero escusas! –la corto Sasuke enojado- ¡Es tu trabajo estar informada de ese tipo de cosas! ¡Desde el principio te dije lo importante que era esto! ¡Debiste estar ahí antes! ¡A campar en el maldito aeropuerto si era necesario!

-Sasuke…

.¡Te lo advierto Karin ENCUENTRALO O NO TE MOLESTES EN REGRESAR!

Sasuke cortó la llamada y arrojo con furia el celular sobre el escritorio. Todos sus planes se estaban desmoronando, y ahora incluso su oportunidad de catapultar a Sharingan Internacionalmente se desvanecía.

Maldijo por lo bajo

-Tengo que conseguir ese contrato –mascullo revisando el expediente abierto frente a el que mostraba en una esquina la foto de un joven pelirrojo de mirada inquietante- Shukaku… Gaara

Recargada en el mostrador del aeropuerto se podía ver a una muy deprimida Karin

-Vaya –dijo una voz a sus espaldas- Te ves peor que de costumbre ¿Qué paso? ¿tu amado Sasuke-kun no fue tan comprensivo como esperabas?

-¡Cállate, pobre imitación de fotógrafo! w -grito Karin girándose con los puños en alto amenazante

-Bingo Así que acerté –contesto Suigetsu con una sonrisa

-¡No te importa! w

-¿Y que te dijo? –continuo Suigetsu sin hacerle caso- ¿Te despidió?

-Aun no u.u –desanimándose- Pero pronto lo hará T.T desplomándose en el mostrador

-¿Por qué?

-Me advirtió que no regresara a menos que encuentre a "ese tipo" ToT

-¿Y? –colocándose a su lado- ¿Cuál es el problema? Encuéntralo y ya

-¿Y que crees que he estado haciendo todo este rato? w

-Creí que dándote valor para llamar a Sasuke-kun y decirle sobre tu fracaso

-Tu… w -dijo Karin rechinando los dientes- Para que te lo sepas no perdí el tiempo como TU. Estuve llamando a todos mis contactos para averiguar en donde se hospedaba, pero… -aura depresiva- A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no sirvió de nada T.T y eso que cobre todos los favores que me debían y pedí otros mas Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra ToT

-Y entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo se u.u pero . debo encontrarlo Mi futuro profesional depende de ello T.T No obstante ¡por Kami-sama! ¡¿Dónde demonios puede estar?! ToT

Naruto caminaba por la acera a pasos apresurados rumbo al departamento de Hinata que solo quedaba a unas cuantas calles de donde lo dejara el subterráneo. Durante el trayecto, desde que saliera de Akatsuki (hacia 1h) había tenido el tiempo suficiente para calmarse. No obstante, no lo había conseguido, y es que solo recordar la falta de respuesta de Hinata a su pregunta lo alteraba por la simple posibilidad de que, a pesar de todo lo que paso aun sintiera algo por ese maldito de Sasuke Uchiha.

_-"¿Por qué?"_ –se pregunto frustrado- _"¿Qué puede ver en él… que no tenga yo?"_

Ese pensamiento lo desconcertó haciéndolo detenerse en seco frente al enorme edificio de departamentos que era su destino

-¿Qué estoy pensando? –musito sacudiendo la cabeza con vigor- Hinata y yo somos amigos… solo amigos… ¿cierto?

La pregunta quedo flotando en el aire como una burla a su pobre intento de excusa, pues si fuera verdad, porque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de machacar a golpes a Sasuke, Itachi o cualquier hombre que se acercara a la peliazul. Ciertamente eso no era lógico, y mucho menos tener esos arranques irrefrenables de ira que bien podían traducirse como… ¿celos? Si, probablemente lo eran. Sin embargo, el único motivo por el que una persona podía sentirlos seria…

_-"… si estuviese enamorado"_

En tal caso –suspirando- realmente estaba jodido, pues estaba convencido de que Hinata no lo veía de esa forma. Inmerso en estos lúgubres pensamientos continúo su camino sin apenas prestar atención a las palabras del conserje o a los saludos de algunos vecinos con quienes se topo, llegando así al área de los ascensores. Unos minutos después, ya estaba en el piso de Hinata introduciendo torpemente la llave en la cerradura cuya operación resulto requerir más concentración de la que disponía en ese momento. Una vez lo hubo conseguido tras 10 intentos ya en el interior algo atrajo su atención regresando su mente a la realidad

_-"Huele a café… café recién hecho" _

Le pareció extraño, era demasiado pronto para que Hinata volviera de la oficina siendo que el había salido antes aun si venia en coche considerando el trafico de media tarde. Por otro lado, ellos 2 eran los únicos que contaban con llave del departamento.

_-"Entonces, ¿Quién podrá ser?"_

Intrigado, se dirigió a la cocina de donde provenía el olor para investigar. Solo asomarse encontró a un joven mas o menos de su edad que se desenvolvía en el lugar como Juan por su casa; era de complexión delgada (sin exagerar), de cabellera pelirroja, piel pálida, ojos aguamarina delineados por profundas ojeras. Vestía un elegante traje casual, que por la hechura deducía que había salido en una pequeña fortuna aunque si pretendía impresionar valía la pena pues le sentaba muy bien haciéndole parecer uno de aquellos modelos o actores que tanto veía Naruto figurar en catálogos o posters pegados en los pasillos de Akatsuki. Y de hecho, mirándolo con detenimiento… su rostro le resultaba particularmente conocido. Lo había visto antes, pero… no recordaba donde. No obstante, dejando eso de lado, había cosas mas importantes que atender, como por ejemplo: ¿que hacia el ahí? Dispuesto a averiguarlo se adelanto para confrontarlo

-¿Quién eres tu y que haces aquí?

El pelirrojo que en ese momento estaba de espaldas a el, se sobresalto al escuchar su voz girándose viéndolo con sorpresa. Sin embargo pronto se recupero de la impresión recuperando la compostura, entonces frunció el ceño molesto

-¿Quién eres tu y que haces aquí?

-Yo pregunte primero –dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero por haber sido ignorada olímpicamente su pregunta

-¿Y? –contesto el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos desafiante

-Yyyyyyyyyyyyyy… Que YO hago aquí las preguntas –imitando su tono arrogante

-Hmp –se burlo el pelirrojo- Eso a ti no te imp-

La frase quedo a medias y el pelirrojo se le quedo mirando de arriba a bajo frunciendo cada vez mas el ceño a cada segundo

-Esa es MI camisa y MI chaqueta y MIS pantalones ¡¿QUE HACES CON MI ROPA PUESTA?! w

-¿…?

-¡Responde! w

-No se de que hablas –se defendió Naruto- Esta ropa me la prestaron. Estaba en mi habitación y…

-¡¿TU habitación?! w

-Si, la que esta en el corredor…

-¡ESA es MI HABITACION! w

-O.O? ¿Tu habitación?

-Si. MI habitación

-¬_¬ ¿Quién eres tu?

-¡Soy amigo de Hinata y comparto piso con ella!

-Nah –dijo Naruto incrédulo- Yo conozco a TODOS los amigos de Hinata y definitivamente tú no figuras entre ellos

-¡Pues para que lo sepas soy su mejor amigo!

-¿ah si? Entonces dime, ¿Por qué no estuviste aquí para apoyarla hace 1 mes cuando mas te necesito?

El pelirrojo enmudeció, palideciendo visiblemente

-¡Responde! –exhorto Naruto molesto

-Fue por mi culpa –se escucho una voz a sus espaldas por lo que ambos dirigieron su atención a la entrada donde se encontraba una pálida y temblorosa Hinata- Gaara –musito la peliazul sollozando

-Lo siento –dijo el pelirrojo en tono afectado bajando la mirada

-No –negó la joven con vehemencia corriendo a abrazarlo- Yo lo siento. Tenías razón

-Debí estar aquí -se recrimino el pelirrojo abrazándola a su vez

Naruto observaba la escena en silencio sin poder evitar sentirse… desplazado. Hinata tenía ahora a alguien más importante que él… Tenía a ese pelirrojo llamado… Gaara

**Como les dije no me maten T.T esto fue necesario en word sumaban un total de 24 pag de las q estas son solo 6 y en el sig subire las restantes 19 (nada proporcional ¿eh? gomen u.u) Por cierto olvide decirlo a excepcion d Tamahara-chan nadie me dijo si le quitaba o no los emoticons al fic asi q los deje entre otras cosas x falta d tiempo me hubiera tomado mucho cambiar todo el fic asi q los deje pero si les molesta diganmelo y los quitare lo mas pronto q pueda**

**Ahora a los comentarios:**

**Espada de Cristal: nuevamente gomenasai T.T se q es una desconsideracion pero con la segunda parte espero q valga la pena**

**dark side of everyone: Me alegra q te haya gustado el cap anterior y puse la parte comoca para alivianar la primera parte pues en mis fics les doy vaiedad en la otra parte d este cap te divertiras mas... ah! y por cierto tengo un triple empate (no me habia fijado u.u) asi q decidi q seria quien primero comentara este cap asi q espero tu respuesta **

**Nanami Namikaze: ARIGATO por tu comprensio T.T me empezaba a remorder la conciencia pero me levantas los animos. Y sobre lo q preguntas pues d echo eso se vera en la segunda parte q te aseguro no te desepcionara ademas q sigo con mis locuras del fic dandole giros inesperados pero q tienen un proposito lo juro pronto las piezas se armaran y lo veran claro jeje**

**Ghotic-Hinata: o x Kami! muchas preguntas, haber... Si aprtir d ahora sasuke se las vera negras muajaja (lo veras mejor en la segunsa parte y te moriras d risa lo juro); apartir de ahora como ves la relacion d Naruto y Hinata se profundizara jeje; e Itachi tendra un papel crucial en el desarrollo de la historia; Si, consiguio trabajo y cuando te enteres en donde y en q te moriras de la risa pues incluso llegara a tener un ascenso muajaja y si q esconde algo en este cap se vislumbraran insinuasiones nada explicito pero en el proximo cao lo entenderas**

**Tamahara-chan: jeje gracias x seguir mis fics yo tambien sigo los tuyos pero ahorita e andado dcabeza y pues no he podido pasarme a leer los ultimos cap y comentar espero en breve hacerlo y po cierto eres una de las elegidas para decirme cuando subo la segunda parte (hubo un triple empate gomen no me fije) quien primero comente elije ok**

**yoyi: jeje me alegra hacerte ameno el rato sobre todo despues de ese inicio tan dramatico**

**Hiragizawa: ARIGATOOOOO me anima muchisimo tus comentarios y aunq todavia no se solucionan mis problemas las cosas ban mejor gracias por tu atencion T.T (estoy en la etapa del gusanito: nadie me quiere y todos me odian) pero me pone contenta leer tus comentarios e informarte q quedaste en el triple empate de los comentarios asi q si comentas primero dime cuando quieres q suba la conti junto con el estra ^^**

**hatake.K: por supuesto seguire la historia pues como he venido diciendo ya casi esta terminada, en caunto al numero d caps pues tentativamente eran 5 (lo se super corto) demo al principio cuando lo concebi era una idea bastante simple: rompimiento, un nuevo amor, un secreto, final feliz, demo mi imaginaacion se desbordo a partir del cap 4 y pues me salio una cosa super larga q no sabia q hacer pero crei q extenderlo mas tambien seria darle vueltas al asunto asi q lo deje en 5 pero con el ca super laaaaaargos q posiblemente divida en 2 x la extensio asi q queda en 7 (lamento las vueltas al asunto d mi respesta) **

**onighiri: me alegra q te guste y te invito a pasarte a mis otros fics no te arrepentiras el mas avanzado es Razas q subo caps d 2 en 2**


	5. Chapter 5 Aparece una Estrella

**Otra vez aqui al inicio gomen u.u pero ando SUPER emocionada ^^ ya casi todos mis problemas estan resueltos (yupi) y a eso se le añade sus SUPER comentarios q alegran mis dias nublados (especial agradecimiento a Nanami Namikaze y Gothic-hinata) y para animarme mas lei un fic q me gusto mucho (llore a mares pero estaba muy bueno arigato Tamahara-chan ^^) En fin gracias a todo esto mi inspiracion a regresado y quiero subir lo mas pronto posible la conti pq me gustaria q me dieran su opinion del cap sig q es el penultimo (si u.u el fic va rumbo a la recta final) asi agradecere todas sus sugerencias, ya casi tengo todo delineado pero hay una parte q aun no me convence x eso quiero q lo lean y decidi subirla lo mas pronto posible lo hare a mas tardar en 2 dias y ahi me diran q opinan del desenlace muajaja Bueno dejo d disvariar y aqui les dejo la conti ^^**

**Cap. 4 "Demasiado Tarde" (Aparece una Estrella) 2da Parte**

Acostado en la cama de la habitación que ahora compartía con Gaara, se encontraba un muy pensativo Naruto; llevaba rato despierto sin poder conciliar el sueño. No era para menos, dado el extraño y paranoico comportamiento que habían mantenido Hinata y Gaara esos últimos días desde la llegada del pelirrojo ¿Porque lo decía? Bueno… para empezar…

Al día siguiente de la llegada del pelirrojo, Hinata le pidió que no fuese a trabajar (había conseguido trabajo en Akatsuki como "hacelotodo" U_U gracias a la "bondad" ¬_¬ -nótese el sarcasmo- de Itachi que prácticamente lo explotaba como a un negro T.T) y que se quedara en el departamento toda la semana fingiendo un severo resfriado (cosa que ella respaldo ante el pelinegro para que no tuviese problemas) ¿Raro? o.o Bueno, pues cuando le pregunto ¿por qué quería que hiciese eso? Le dijo que se debía a que Gaara no se sentía muy bien y como le preocupaba dejarlo solo en ese estado, se sentiría mas tranquila si el se quedara a hacerle compañía.

_-"Si como no" ¬_¬ _

Le era evidente que se trataba de una mentira porque el pelirrojo estaba mas sano que un caballo, prueba de ello era su pésimo carácter de los mil demonios que estallaba a la menor provocación, aunada a su mala actitud de "amo y señor" que no ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa, pero que si exigía con puntualidad su desayuno, comida y cena.

_-¡¿Quién se creía que era el, su criado?!" w _

Además, ¿porque se suponía que no debía decirle a nadie de su presencia ahí o siquiera mencionar haberlo visto? Y por otro lado, ¿a quien se lo iba a decir? si prácticamente vivía enclaustrado con el pelirrojo sin poder salir, pues hasta eso Hinata se lo había prohibió, advirtiéndole cada mañana antes de irse que no abriese ni dejase entrar a extraños, como si tuviera 5 años y necesitara supervisión.

Pero en fin, eso no fue lo peor; tras tomar un calentito baño para relajarse y olvidar lo sucedido descubrió con estupefacción que el lugar había sido reacondicionado por el pelirrojo: las ventanas, el balcón o cualquier rendija que permitiera la visibilidad al exterior habían sido bloqueadas y cubiertas con pesadas cortinas que a saber de donde las saco; asimismo los periódicos, revistas catálogos y demás junto con los aparatos eléctricos como televisión, estéreo, reproductor, computadora, teléfono e incluso… ¡SU CELULAR NUEVO! T.T fueron confiscados y arrojados a un armario que cerró con llave que resguardaba con celoso recelo.

_-"¡¿Por qué no mejor me da un tiro y acaba con mi sufrimiento?!" TToTT_

Y para colmo, si pensó que decirle a Hinata lo que hacia el pelirrojo ayudaría, mira que se equivocaba, pues solo lo justifico, diciendo que lo había hecho para renovar el lugar pues era decorador de interiores, y que en cuanto a los aparatos eléctricos y su celular, agrego que fuera tolerante, ya que Gaara tenía sensibilidad a los sonidos fuertes y a la luz.

_-"Aja ¬_¬ Soy crédulo pero no tanto. Además ¬¬ el tiene de decorador de interiores lo que yo de pintor" _

Con todo, una cosa le quedaba en claro: Hinata prefería a Gaara que a él. Tener la certeza de ello, lo hacia sentir miserable, deseando con todas sus fuerzas (aguijoneado por los celos) que el pelirrojo desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Sin embargo, aun así, a pesar de eso… no se sentía capaz de odiarlo como definitivamente odiaba al bastardo de Sasuke. Gaara no era una mala persona, pese a su manera de ser a veces fría y visceral…. No. Solo se preocupaba por Hinata al igual que él, por lo que era cauteloso con las personas que la rodeaban. Siendo así, debía reconocer que su único antagonismo con él radicaba en el hecho de que ese apego fuese dirigido hacia la persona de quien muy a su pesar debía reconocer, se había enamorado… Hinata.

Se revolvió el cabello frustrado. No se suponía que debía pasar eso. No tendría que haber pasado. Su paso por ahí era fugaz, lo sabía de sobra. Tenia que llevar a cabo una misión. Cumplir la promesa que le hiso a su madre antes de morir. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Tenía un tiempo limitado y este se estaba acabando. Si fuera sensato lo entendería y se iría sin mas… desgraciadamente nunca lo había sido, en ese aspecto se parecía a sus padres, tirando todo a la borda… al enamorarse.

_-"¿Qué voy a hacer?"_

La situación empezaba a tornarse en una autentica locura. Suspiro cansado y se giro quedando de costado, entonces su mirada recayó en el reloj digital de la mesita de noche.

-¡Las 3:00 de la mañana! -grito exaltado, incorporándose de golpe y tomando el objeto entre sus manos mirándolo incrédulo como si por hacerlo fuesen a cambiar los números de la pantalla. De pronoto se percato de otra cosa: Gaara no había regresado aun a su cama. Frunció el ceño. Otra de las costumbres raras que había adoptado el pelirrojo desde su llegada era que todas las noches fingía que se iba a dormir, pero en realidad, tras unos minutos, al creerlo dormido, salía de la habitación y no regresaba hasta casi de mañana para aparentar que acababa de levantarse. Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

_-"¿Qué hace en las noches?"_

Dispuesto a averiguarlo de una vez por todas, salió sigilosamente del cuarto a buscarlo, no obstante, por mas que reviso el departamento de arriba abajo no lo encontró.

_-"Que raro, ¿dónde andará?"_

Una suave y helada brisa le llego por la espalda erizándole la piel, al girarse descubrió que provenía del balcón que extrañamente estaba abierto. Despacio, avanzo lentamente, deteniéndose en el umbral para a continuación asomarse con cautela. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir, ahí, sentado en el suelo en medio de las penumbras al pelirrojo cuyo rostro generalmente impasible o enfurruñado estaba transfigurado por abatimiento y preocupación, confiriéndole a sus facciones un aire más juvenil casi… vulnerable

-¿Gaara? –lo llamo, y al hacerlo este se sobresalto, girando su cara rápidamente reflejando en su ojos… ¿miedo?- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Gaara tardo en responder y por un instante creyó que no lo haría, pero lo hiso aunque con una voz apagada, mientras se arrebujaba abrazando sus piernas y agachando la cabeza.

-No –esa simple respuesta en si, encerraba un cumulo de emociones

-¿Quieres hablar? –se atrevió a sugerir preocupado

Gaara escondió aun mas su cara entre sus piernas y desde ahí en un murmullo apenas audible contesto

-¿Me escucharías?

-Claro –dijo Naruto sin dudarlo- Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? –dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa abierta

Gaara levanto el rostro sorprendido ante tal afirmación, mirándolo incrédulo

-¿Me consideras… tu… amigo?

-Por supuesto n.n –contesto Naruto animadamente- Aunque honestamente, a veces ¬_¬ -añadió- eres un verdadero higadito y me dan ganas de ahorcarte por como te comportas, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto, así que –dedicándole una sonrosa radiante- Sí, te considero mi amigo –y con cara de gato a medio morir- ¿Tu no?

-Supongo… que si –dijo Gaara, sonriendo por primera vez ante la expresión del rubio

-Además continuo parloteando Naruto contento de que parte de la tensión que había permanecido entre ellos esa semana se hubiese disipado- no eres tan mala persona, después de todo, me ayudaste desinteresadamente con "el trabajo de oficina" ¬_¬ que me envío Itachi con Hinata para que "según él" no me "aburriera" durante mi convalecencia y al que por cierto T.T no entendía nada ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE IBA A HACER YO SOLITO UN BALANCE?! TTOTT –cambiando radicalmente de estado- Por cierto, gracias

_-"En realidad"_ –pensó Gaara para si- _"Lo hice por que te tardabas mucho y a ese paso me iba a quedar sin cenar"_

Y así, las siguientes 2 horas la charla se fue dando, Gaara le hablo de sus problemas tanto personales como de trabajo que por cierto no eran pocos: provenía de un hogar fracturado cuya fortuna había ido a menos debido a su padre que despilfarro el dinero en apuestas, bebidas y otros excesos para olvidar la infidelidad de su esposa que los abandono para irse con su amante del que sospechaba era hijo bastardo Gaara razón por la que lo repudiaba.

-Lo siento –dijo Naruto en una pausa- No lo sabia

-No tendrías porque saberlo –contesto Gaara restándole importancia- A pesar de que mi "familia" es muy conocida, poco tengo que ver con ellos, mi "padre" me ha mantenido al margen por lo que pocos en realidad saben que pertenezco a los Sabaku, de ahí que cuando vengo a la ciudad me quede aquí compartiendo piso con Hinata

-Entonces…, es cierto que era tu habitación

-Si

-Bueno –dijo Naruto pensativo- eso me aclara algunas cosas –riendo avergonzado- Yo creí que la ropa de hombre en la habitación era la que Sasuke había dejado cuando se quedaba aquí

-Ni hablar –gruño Gaara molesto- Ese tipo jamás puso un pie aquí, de eso me encargue yo –riendo macabramente- quedándome cada noche por meses para asegurarme que no estuviesen solos

-No lo digas así, suenas psicótico o_o

-Como fuese, ese tipo nunca me agrado . es un arrogante, egocéntrico, pretensioso y narcisista que actúa como amo y señor de todo ¬¬ ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Etto… ¬_¬ el burro hablando de orejas

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! w

-Nada, nada u.u

-Solo intentaba protegerla –prosiguió Gaara serio- Pero al final… -con amargura- por él discutimos, yo… -sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar- trate de hacerle ver el error que cometía, pues conocía a los tipos de su calaña: solo jugaba con ella. No obstante, a quien saco de su vida fue a mi –viendo hacia el suelo- Estaba tan enfadado y… ambos dijimos cosas que no debieron ser dichas –hiso una pausa y añadió- Es curioso –con voz apagada- los que mas amas son quienes mas te lastiman -suspiro- Entonces –se recrimino- furioso, empaque, tome un avión y no mire atrás

-Pero regresaste –apunto Naruto

-Si, pero no a tiempo –con pesar- La abandone cuando mas me necesitaba a sabiendas –con voz afectada- de que no era tan fuerte como yo

-Realmente te preocupas por ella… ¿cierto?

-Si

-Porque es especial para ti

-Si

-Y… ahora… que ya no esta más con él –con la cabeza gacha- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-¿Decirle que? –mirándolo sin comprender

-¡Que la amas! –espeto Naruto molesto por tener que decirlo en voz alta, pues lo ponía fatal saber que perdería a la peliazul

Gaara le dirigió una mirada interrogante, pero como no dijera nada, añadió:

-¿Por qué tendría que decirle eso?

-Porque es así, ¿no? –soltó Naruto alterado por su respuesta- ¡Estas enamorado de ella! –levantando el tono de su voz

-No se de que hablas ¬_¬?

-¿Eh?

-Hinata es especial para mí, no lo niego, pero no es en un sentido romántico. Mmm… -como si lo pensara- Yo la veo… como a mi verdadera familia

-¿Tu verdadera… familia?

-A los que se hacen llamar así: mi "padre" y hermanos –con una mueca de desagrado- son básicamente unas sanguijuelas chupasangre que solo los veo cuando van a pedirme dinero porque han sobregirado sus tarjetas o perdido su crédito en los bancos a causa de las deudas. Por eso, no los puedo catalogar como "familia", más bien como mantenidos –con amargura- ya que por el momento soy yo quien paga las cuentas y les pasa una pensión mensual que cada vez les dura menos porque se aferran a mantener las apariencias de una vida que ya no existe. Pero –sonriendo con satisfacción- eso pronto va a cambiar

-¿A que te refieres?

-Hasta ahora he soportado los malos tratos, insultos… y demás cosas que me han hecho. Todo para este momento: liberarme de su control obteniendo la Compañía de la familia… Suna. Por eso, por años trabaje y trabaje como un loco, amasando la suficiente fortuna para comprarla y poner ahora yo las reglas, o de lo contrario no habría servido de nada haberme tenido que cambiar el nombre a "Shukaku"

-Espera… tu-tu-tu… -señalándolo- ¡ERES SHUKAKU GAARA, EL FAMOSO ACTOR! OoO

-Pues claro ¬_¬ ¿qué, no te habías dado cuenta? –Naruto negó frenéticamente- Hay por favor –incrédulo- ¿porque crees que te mantuvimos aquí encerrado?

-Y yo que se T.T nadie me dice nada. Primero Itachi y sus secretos con el papa de Hinata para llevar acabo el plan para vengarse de Sasuke por lo que hiso y ahora tu ToT

-¿Plan para vengarse de Sasuke? –con aura siniestra- Háblame más de eso

Hinata se levanto con pesar de su cama, los últimos días habían sido particularmente agotadores y la tensión entre Gaara y Naruto no ayudaba, tuvo esperanza que al convivir tanto tiempo juntos se llevarían bien, pero.. parece que se equivoco. Suspiro resignada y procedió a vestirse mentalizándose para poder mediar como arbitro en la acostumbrada contienda del desayuno antes de ir a la oficina.

-Bien –se dijo dándose ánimos- Puedo hacerlo –saliendo y encaminándose al comedor donde encontró para su GRAN sorpresa, platicando muy quitados de la pena a Naruto y Gaara como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y los días pasados no hubiesen existido

-¡Hinata, ya te levantaste! –la saludo Naruto con una sonrisa- ¡Tu desayuno ya esta listo! Nosotros ya desayunamos –señalando a Gaara- Disculpa que no te esperáramos, pero tardabas mucho y teníamos hambre

-Ustedes dos… -mirando a uno y otro intercaladamente

-Ah, si –entendiendo Naruto- Puedes crecerlo –sonriendo- hemos estado hablando por horas y no nos hemos matado. Genial ¿no?

-S-Si… supongo –dubitativa y mirando a Gaara con incredulidad, pues no solía ser muy comunicativo con las demás personas y mucho menos paciente para escuchar

-Ciertamente –dijo Gaara correspondiendo a su mirada inquisitiva- hemos hablado de "muchas cosas", y me ha dicho algo… _"muy interesante"_

-¿Qué le dijiste? –le dijo Hinata a Naruto con reproche

-No fue su culpa –intervino Gaara- lo obligue a decírmelo

-Puedes creerle que así fue T.T –se quejo Naruto

-Gaara… veras –empezó a decir Hinata sin estar segura de cómo explicarle la situación

-No importa –la interrumpió Gaara con una mirada decidida- Quiero participar. Llévame con Itachi

-¿Y bien? –dijo Gaara cruzándose de brazos con una mirada calculadora

-Debo decir, que me sorprende. Nunca imagine que ustedes 2, se conocieran, pero tenerte en Akatsuki –sonriendo astutamente- será bastante conveniente para… el plan

-Sobre eso –dijo Gaara entrecerrando los ojos- Quisiera aportar… una idea

-En la forma en que lo dices… y con tu reputación –moviendo la cabeza- me haces temer lo peor

-Tu no –con mirada siniestra- pero en cuanto termine, Sasuke lo hará

Itachi volvió a sonreír, Gaara era conocido por su trabajo como actor y modelo. Lo que no sabía la mayoría era que también lo era en los negocios de una forma… despiadada, con métodos poco ortodoxos y a veces, fuera de la ley. Siendo así, no le era difícil creer en los rumores que vinculaban a su familia con el bajo mundo lo cual solo hacia las cosas mas interesantes, además, si se sobrepasaba, Hinata lo detendría ya que parecía tener cierta influencia sobre el.

-Soy todo oído

-No se –dijo Hinata impaciente mirando la puerta con creciente incertidumbre- Tal vez no debimos dejarlos solos

-Que va –dijo Naruto despreocupado- Gaara estará bien, se sabe cuidar solo

-No es Gaara el que me preocupa sino… Itachi

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, veras… no te lo había mencionado, pero… la familia de Gaara en otros tiempos, formaba parte de… -mirando a su alrededor comprobando que nadie los escuchara y susurrándole- …la mafia y aun mantienen vínculos con ellos, es por eso que…

Pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más la puerta de la oficina de Itachi se abrió saliendo ambos a su encuentro.

-Listo chicos –dijo Itachi mostrándose de un muy buen humor- Gaara y yo hemos llegado a un… _"muy beneficioso acuerdo"_

La forma en que lo dijo mientras lo miraba le hiso tener un mal presentimiento a Naruto

-Que bien –dijo Hinata aliviada

-Ahora –continuo Itachi dirigiéndose al rubio- Naruto –posando su mano en su hombro- Felicidades, desde hoy te asiendo de puesto y te nombro: Asistente de Gaara

-O.O… -Naruto quedo mudo, aun mas por lo que le acababa de decir Hinata

-Lo se, lo se, no me agradezcas –sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar- Bueno te dejamos –tomando a Hinata del brazo y llevándosela- Diviértete –despidiéndose con una sonrisa maliciosa que le provoco un escalofrió al rubio

_-"Esto no me gusta nada"_

-Vamos –dijo Gaara interrumpiendo sus pensamientos caminando por delante- _"Asistente"_ –sonriendo macabramente

_-"Definitivamente esto no me gusta nada" T_T _

Una semana después Naruto entraba tambaleante en el decimo piso de Akatsuki y se desplomaba en uno de los sillones de la recepción sin importarle las miradas que todos le dirigían.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, holgazaneando en horas de trabajo –escucho decir a la muy conocida voz de Itachi

-Holgazanear –musito Naruto con cara de zombi- Apenas si he dormido o descansado… Gaara es peor que tu

-Pero apuesto a que has aprendido mucho con él

-¡Aprender! –se irguió Naruto indignado- Me hace hacerlo todo yo w : ensayos, sesiones, pruebas, clases… TODO ToT mientras el solo se sienta ahí y me lo hace repetir dando indicaciones como director de orquesta. No podre soportarlo mas +.+ -dejándose caer de nuevo en el sillón

-Así que aun no te has dado cuenta ¿he? –Suspirando con resignación- Ven, vamos adentro –entrando a su oficina.

Naruto hiso una mueca, pero tras unos instantes lo siguió no sin algo de dificultad debido al cansancio

-Se que no lo parece –comenzó a decir Itachi tomando asiendo tras su escritorio y revisando los papeles que llevaba en las manos- pero lo que hace Gaara tiene un… "propósito"

-Si –ironizo Naruto- Matarme ¬_¬

-No seas melodramático, no es para tanto

-Eso lo dices tú porque estas muy cómodo aquí mientras los demás hacemos todo por ti ¬¬

-Tal vez no lo parezca, pero yo también estoy trabajando –apunto Itachi

-Así, ¿cómo en que? ¬_¬ –escéptico

-Como evitar que Sharingan nos tome la delantera –dijo Itachi frunciendo el ceño al leer uno de los papeles que estaba revisando

-Pensé que eso ya estaba resuelto ahora que Gaara esta en Akatsuki

-El anuncio aun no es oficial -le informo distraído- Gaara me pidió que esperara hasta poder resolver algunos asuntos personales que se le presentaron y que no puede posponer –al terminar de decir esto su ceño se frunció aun mas

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Naruto curioso al ver que el pelinegro no continuaba

-Sasuke ha implementado a mayor escala la campaña publicitaria de su estrella principal: Sakura Haruno

-¿Y eso es un problema?

-No, pero si el que haya elegido como fecha de lanzamiento el mismo día que planeamos la Celebración de Aniversario de Akatsuki –reclinándose pesadamente en su asiento- Eso restara el numero de asistentes que pretendíamos tener presentes en la fiesta, algunos de los cuales eran potenciales inversionistas para la expansión de la empresa y eso sin contar con la división en publicidad para cubrir ambos eventos

-Ese maldito Sasuke –gruño Naruto molesto, luego se dio cuenta de algo y dijo- Oye, por cierto, ¿quién es esa tal Sakura Haruno?

-Llevas un mes y medio trabajando aquí y no lo sabes ¬_¬

-Pues no, no lo se –contesto Naruto con un puchero, ofendido

-No importa –dijo Itachi con resignación- "Sakura Haruno" es una artista de Sharingan que debuto hace apenas unos cuantos meses y que debido al alto apoyo comercial que se le ha dado se ha convertido en su estrella principal al punto que a pesar de su corta experiencia se le ha permitido empezar a incursionar en la actuación y la música

-Wow –dijo Naruto impresionado- Pero… es normal que una debutante tenga un apoyo así

Itachi sonrió con cinismo

-Lo es, si cuentas con un buen respaldo económico externo

-¿Cómo es eso? –extrañado

-Su carrera esta patrocinada por Tsunade Namikaze, de las empresas Namikaze

-Nami… kaze –repitió Naruto en un tono raro que llamo la atención de Itachi

-¿Los conoces?

-No, no, para nada –negó Naruto riendo nerviosamente con una mano en la nuca- como podría conocerlos

-Mmm… -no muy convencido

-Por cierto…

-¿Ahora que?

-¿Podrías… hablarme mas… de los Namikaze? –sonriendo

-Cuando pienso que no puedes ser más raro me sorprendes –negando con la cabeza- Los Namikaze… -empezó a decir- son una prominente y acaudalada familia dueños de un importante monopolio comercial a nivel mundial con fuertes conexiones e influencias, con la que en el pasado; –señalando una foto enmarcada en la pared que mostraba a un hombre muy parecido a Itachi- antes de que mi abuelo perdiera el interés en la compañía y esta se dividiera en: Sharingan y Akatsuki; solíamos tener ciertos roces, aunque obviamente hoy en día dadas las circunstancias nos superan

-Una familia prospera entonces -comento Naruto dejando aun lado la última parte de la explicación

-Económicamente… si. Personalmente… no

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Perdieron a su único hijo hace poco más de 20 años

-¿Lo perdieron?

-Es una forma de decirlo, puesto que un día simplemente desapareció. Naturalmente, sus padres; Jiraya (que actualmente es un novelista famoso) y Tsunade (ex-diva retirada) gastaron mucho dinero y recursos para encontrarlo, pero… nada. No hubo cuerpo… ni pistas de su paradero que indicasen que le pasó. Solo… ya no estaba. Fue un caso muy sonado en su momento, no obstante con el paso del tiempo la investigación decayó y la policía y la gente perdió interés: asumieron que Minato -que así se llamaba- había escapado, por lo que era mejor dejar las cosas en paz. Aunque creo que sus padres no lo vieron así; especialmente su madre: Tsunade. A ella le afecto mas, nunca se recupero, y aun sigue buscándolo. Supongo que no puedo culparla por ello. Sin embargo –arrojándole una foto a Naruto quien la atrapo con torpeza- ha hallado a alguien que lo sustituya

Naruto reviso la foto que mostraba a una joven pelirrosa

-Sakura Haruno –le informo- quien por cierto –levantándose- es la mujer por la que Sasuke dejo a Hinata

-Los Namikaze y Sakura… Haruno, ¿he? –repitió Naruto entrecerrando los ojos con un extraño tinte en su voz que Itachi no pudo determinar- Suena interesante. Tal vez, puedas presentármelos –dándole la espalda a Itachi, por lo que este no pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujo en su rostro

Hinata no sabía como había podido dejarse convencer -o mejor dicho "arrastrar"- por su impulsiva mejor amiga Tenten fuera de su oficina pese a tener demasiado trabajo pendiente a solo unos pocos días del gran evento en Akatsuki, solo para ir de comparas.

**_-"Precisamente por eso"_**–le había dicho Tente- **_"Necesitas estar deslumbrante para la ocasión, de lo contrario"_** –con una sonrisa maliciosa- **_"como pretendes conquistar a tu despistado rubio"_**

Las mejillas de Hinata se arrebolaron, avergonzada, por haber sido descubierta, pero… _¿Acaso no era obvio?_ Todos parecían haberse dado cuenta, excepto _él_. Suspiro deprimida _¿Qué necesitaba para llamar su atención?_

_-"Supongo que un cambio ayudaría"_ –fue lo que pensó, dejándose arrastrar por Tenten a través de media ciudad por cientos y cientos de tiendas y comercios de moda, aunque… ya no estaba tan segura de que hubiese sido tan buena idea

Un enorme goterón apareció en su cabeza al ver como la acalorada discusión de Tenten y un generalmente impasible Sasori (que era el mejor asesor de imagen del país) alcanzaba proporciones cataclismicas al no poder coincidir en los cambios que se harían en el aspecto físico o incluso que llevaría puesto en la fiesta.

-No, no y… ¡NO! –grito ya exasperado Sasori

-¡¿Por qué?! –grito a su vez Tenten

-¡Porque o parecerá árbol de navidad o prostituta! –contesto Sasori furioso

En eso Hinata estaba de acuerdo. Los 2… "vestidos" que su amiga eligiera, defendiendo con vehemencia eran…: uno exageradamente… "pintoresco" y el otro…: exageradamente… "revelador" O.o _¿De verdad era un vestido?_ Porque dejaba poco a la imaginación. No se creía capaz de usarlo.

-¿En serio? –dijo Tenten levantando en su mano el revelador atuendo- Que bien lo se elegir –sonriendo macabramente- ¡Entonces será este! –declaro triunfal

-¡QUE NO! –volvió a gritar Sasori indignado arrebatándoselo y tirándolo por la ventana del 12avo piso en el que estaba su estudio

-¡Oye! –protesto Tenten

-¡Nada de "oye"! –espeto Sasori- ¡No estropearas mi obra! Ahora entiendo porque Gaara-sama me encargo especial atención en ustedes 2, de dejarlas solas –negando con horror- solo kami-sama sabe lo que pasaría

-D-Disculpe –intervino Hinata titubante- ¿Conoce a Gaara?

-Por supuesto –dijo Sasori- de otra forma no les habría recibido con tan poca antelación en su cita. Ahora, a petición de él, con mi talento te convertiré en una beldad que supere en mucho a esa Sakura Haruno, pero antes –llamando a alguien por el intercomunicador y entrando en seguida 3 tipos enormes que presumiblemente eran guaruras- ¡Sáquenla! –ordeno señalando a Tenten

-¿Qué? No, espera –pero fue inútil, entre gritos y pataleos fue sacada del lugar

-Bien –dijo Sasori recuperando la compostura- Empecemos

Itachi aun estaba sentado en su escritorio trabajando en el ordenador cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió sin que su secretaria anunciara visita alguna.

-Si buscas a Naruto esta escondido en la bodega de suministros junto al área de carga –anuncio sin levantar la vista de su trabajo

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo? –inquirió Gaara deteniéndose a medio camino con los brazos cruzados

-Bueno, es fácil, solo hay 2 personas que entran en mi oficina como Juan por su casa sin anunciarse: mi hermano y tu, aunque –sonriendo de medio lado- el lo hace despotricando y maldiciendo a voces y tu en silencio con miradas asesinas

Gaara le dirigió una de las miradas a las que Itachi hacia alusión y se dio medio vuelta para irse sin mas

-Por cierto –dijo Itachi antes de que lo consiguiera- ya resolviste tus asuntos

-No –dijo Gaara girándose con voz neutra- Me tomara por lo menos 2 semanas mas

-Ya veo, supongo que no hay remedio –dejando el ordenador y reclinándose al frente- Tendremos que optar por el plan B

-Me encargare de eso, si lo haces tu se vería muy sospechoso

-Tienes razón. En fin, ya le explicaste a Naruto cual será su papel en la fiesta

-No, y no creo que le haga mucha gracia al saberlo

-No importa –dijo Itachi sonriendo maliciosamente- yo me ocupare de que coopere "voluntariamente" –al escuchar esto Gaara puso mala cara- ¿Te molesta? –se burlo- Con tu "reputación" no creí que tuvieras esa clase de escrúpulos

Gaara alzo los hombros sin comprometerse a nada

-Me cae bien. Además –un tanto cohibido por tener que decirlo en voz alta- Hinata siente algo por el y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo

-Así que lo notaste

-Claro, no estoy ciego –dijo Gaara ofendido

-En ese caso, ¿cuál es el problema? Solo les daremos un empujoncito

-No se me da bien el papel de casamentera –dijo Gaara con el ceño fruncido- Y además, que ganas tu con todo esto, porque no me trago que lo hagas por puro amor al arte

-Ciertamente, no –dijo Itachi repentinamente serio- Y para serte franco, debo confesar que mi plan original consistía en hacer volver a Hinata con Sasuke, o… -sonriendo de medio lado- hacer que se casara conmigo –la mirada hostil que le dirigió Gaara le decía lo cerca que estaba de no salir vivo de ahí- Descuida –lo calmo- Me rechazo. Además, asumo que lo mismo pasara con Sasuke si lo intenta

-Entonces, ¿por qué? –dijo Gaara con desconfianza

-Por el bien de Sasuke ¿Por qué mas? Porque pese a todo lo que ha hecho, es mi hermano y lo quiero, por lo que me preocupa en la mierda en que esta convirtiendo su vida. Así que, decidí darle una lección de humildad, por muy dolorosa que esta pueda ser; perdiendo lo único que verdaderamente le ha importado. Porque lo creas o no, él realmente amaba a Hinata, desgraciadamente para él –negando con pesar- aun cuando a estas alturas se de cuenta de ello, ya es demasiado tarde: ella ya no lo ama

-Y la culpas por eso, después de lo que ese idiota hiso

-No, por supuesto, pero… -se interrumpió- Tienes que entender. No toda la culpa es de el. No siempre fue así. Nuestra familia siempre a sido competitiva y nuestro padre prácticamente le lavo el cerebro orillándolo a esto al relegarlo como a un paria cuando yo los deje para ir con mi abuelo, por lo que ahora solo quiere demostrarle que se equivoco al menospreciarlo y que es mejor que yo

-Etto… me queda claro que ustedes 2 necesitan… _tiempo de calidad_ y una MUY buena terapia familiar, demo… por favor… ¡NO ME INVOLUCRES! ¡Suficiente tengo con mis propios problemas disfuncionales de familia para tener que cargar también con los de ustedes! w

-Hinata tiene razón no tienes paciencia para escuchar ¬_¬

-Tengo MUCHA paciencia, lo que no tengo es tolerancia para la estupidez mental: ¡ve y dile en su cara lo que me has dicho a mi y sino entiende ni abre los ojos de una maldita vez hazlo entender a golpes hasta que lo haga, o prefieres que vaya y lo haga yo, porque ya me canse de que todos lo traten con guantes de seda! w#

-La violencia no siempre es la respuesta

-Tal vez no, pero te hace sentir mejor al liberar tu frustración

-Creo que mejor dejamos este tema en paz o temo por la seguridad de mi hermano contigo en ese estado

-Grrr w

-Mira –tratando de distraerlo- Porque no mejor vas a traer a Naruto ¿No lo estabas buscando porque se escapo de sus deberes, pese al enorme esfuerzo y tiempo que has invertido para que este listo? ¿No es sin duda un desconsiderado y malagradecido?

-Ese idiota¬¬ –gruño Gaara enfadado- Ahora vera, lo hare trabajar el doble –saliendo precipitadamente con un fuerte portazo

-Uf, eso estuvo cerca, que bueno que uno es idiota y el otro impulsivo. Ahora, ¿en que estaba?

Tenten insulto a los guardias que sin consideración la arrojaron a la calle frente a la atenta mirada de todos los transeúntes que no perdían detalle de la particular escena.

-Malditos imbéciles . –mascullo enfadada sacándoles la lengua, luego se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, cuando percibió por el rabillo del ojo una mata de caballo pelirrosa que paso a su lado.

-Esa es… -deteniéndose y girándose nuevamente sorprendida- … ¿Sakura Haruno? –si, efectivamente lo era- Vaya, vaya –sonriendo maliciosamente al materializarse en su mente una perversa idea- Tal vez, después de todo, no halla sido tan malo haber sido sacada muajajaja

**Mas tarde…**

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí!

-Ahora que pasa –dijo Suigetsu bostezando desde la banca en la que había estado dormitando hasta que los gritos de Karin lo despertaron

-¡Lo conseguí! –volvió a repetir Karin exaltada corriendo hacia el, abrazándolo impulsivamente- ¡Tengo la entrevista! ¡Tengo la entrevista!

-¿…?

-¡La entrevista con Shukaku! –le explico aun eufórica- Después de tantos problemas y sufrimientos por los que tuve que pasar T.T –dramatizo llorando a mares- ¡Pero la tengo! –brincando de alegría- Aunque… -deteniéndose en seco

-Aunque, ¿qué?

-Puso condiciones

-¿Son razonables?

-Te diré… ¬_¬

-Tan malas son

-Eso lo decidirá Sasuke cuando se las diga U_U Pero ^^ al menos no perderé mi trabajo

**Entre tanto…**

-¡Se han vuelto locos! –exclamo Naruto incorporándose abruptamente de la silla en la que había estado sentado mirando alternativamente a Itachi y Gaara

-Ves –le dijo Itachi a Gaara- No lo tomo tan mal

-Tampoco es como que halla aceptado -apunto el aludido

-Pero no salió corriendo como predijiste, así que págame

-Claro, en cuanto… –imitándolo- consigas que "coopere voluntariamente"

-¡Esperen, esperen! –espeto Naruto molesto- Ustedes 2 apostaron sobre MI decisión

-Sí

-¡Sí!

Contestaron al unisonó

-¡¿Quién demonios se creen que son ustedes 2?! –les grito furioso, pero al ver que ninguno se inmutaba por sus acusaciones, dio media vuelta- Me largo

-Perdiste –le murmuro Gaara a Itachi con una leve sonrisa burlona de satisfacción, a lo que el otro respondió con una mueca para a continuación dirigir su atención a Naruto

-Entonces –le dijo retador- Dejaras que Sasuke aproveche la ocasión para reconquistar a Hinata sin que nadie se lo impida -Naruto se paro en seco e Itachi sonrió satisfecho; había mordido el anzuelo-Porque te aseguro que eso es lo que pasara si no vas y…

-¡Un momento! –lo detuvo- Tu dijiste que Sasuke realizaría su propio evento ese día

-Gaara ha hecho algunas llamadas y ya ha arreglado ese pequeño inconveniente por lo que es seguro que este aquí. Así que… ¿qué harás? Ella aun no sabe que Sasuke asistirá y… probablemente cuando lo sepa se derrumbara y, ocupados como estaremos Gaara y yo –dramatizo haciéndolo sentir culpable- no podremos evitarlo, ni apoyarla

-Demo... –protesto Naruto apretando los dientes y los puños en un esfuerzo por controlarse, hasta que ya no pudo mas y exploto girándose con el rostro rojo como un tomate- ¡Lo que me pides es demasiado!

_-"Aunque…" _–pensó en su fuero interno- "_Quisiera hacerlo" _-aun sabiendo que no era justo para Hinata ponerla en esa situación tan comprometedora, fuera o no por su bien- _"Porque… puede que esta sea, mi única oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, antes de que…" _–borro ese pensamiento de su mente, no quería ahondar en ese tema, hasta que fuese inevitable hacerlo

-… ella no lo sabrá, entonces, ¿qué decides?

Se había sumergido en sus pensamientos perdiendo el hilo de la conversación así como los argumentos de Itachi para convencerlo, sin embargo, ya había tomado una decisión.

-Lo hare

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! –entro gritando una furica e indignada Sakura a la oficina del pelinegro en Sharingan, quien estaba por demás ocupado en su escritorio sepultado detrás de pilas y pilas de papeles y documentos pendientes que se habían acumulado mas y mas desde la partida de Hinata que era antes la encargada de mantenerlos al corriente- ¡Debes hacer algo! ¡TIENES que hacer algo! –exigió parándose frente a él con su caro y bello vestido de diseñador arruinado por una enorme mancha pegajosa de color rojo

-Ahora no, Sakura –gruño Sasuke molesto por su irrupción sin levantar la vista- No estoy de humor para tus frivolidades

-¡Frivolidades! –exclamo indignada la pelirrosa- ¡Fui humillada! ¡H-U-M-I-L-L-D-A, por esa… esa…! –gesticulando furiosa, sin percatarse que el otro apenas si le prestaba atención- ¡Maldita bruja de tu ex! –soltó- ¡Robo MI cita con Sasori-sama y mando a esa, esa… castaña! –pronunciando con desprecio- ¡A atacarme, y mira, mira lo que me hiso! –señalando su vestido- ¡A MI! –señalándose- ¡A tu prometida!

-¿Prometida? –repitió el pelinegro levantando la vista con una ceja enarcada y mueca cínica- ¿Cuando fue que paso eso, que no me entere? Porque no recuerdo haber convenido en tal cosa

-Sasuke –chillo Sakura herida con lágrimas en los ojos- Como puedes decirme eso, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti -sollozando

-Déjate de dramas –espeto Sasuke irritado- Creo haberte dicho que no me gustan las escenas

-Pero Sasuke –protesto la pelirrosa aun afectada- Todo lo que hago… Todo lo que estoy haciendo, es por TI; para enorgullecerte, para complacerte, para ayudarte en tus propósitos

-Hmp, si eso es cierto –dijo Sasuke con desdén regresando su atención al trabajo- Asegúrate de ser el centro de la atención en la Fiesta de Akatsuki y de que los Namikaze asistan a la misma

-¡¿Qué?! –tomada por sorpresa- Pe-Pero… No podemos ir –alego desconcertada- Ese día se llevara a cabo el evento organizado para el lanzamiento de mi debut como actriz

-Pues ya no –dijo Sasuke tajante- Se cancela y ahora asistiremos al evento con mi hermano en Akatsuki

-Pero… ¿Por qué? -se quejo aun sin entender- Dijiste que mi carrera era lo mas importante para el futuro de Sharingan ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No puedes cancelarlo! ¡Es mi momento! ¡Mi oportunidad de trascender en los medios!

-Sera en otro momento –dijo fastidiado

-Pero, ¿por qué? –insistió airada

-¡Porque esa fue una de las malditas condiciones que puso Shukaku para acceder a escuchar mi propuesta de unirse a Sharingan!

-¿Shukaku? –sorprendida ante la noticia- Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

-Porque por muy improbable que pueda parecer, asistirá al evento de mi hermano. Ya que al parecer, a diferencia de los "inútiles que me rodean" –la forma en que lo dijo, le hiso sentir a Sakura que la incluía en esa categoría- Hinata; de quien tanto te quejas –la mención de la peliazul hiso rabiar a la pelirrosa, sobretodo por el matiz de orgullo que imprimió en su voz el pelinegro- consiguió que accediera a presentarse en Akatsuki. Así que, si realmente quieres "ayudarme" –con sorna- como dices querer hacerlo ¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO Y DEJA DE FASTIDIARME!

El mentón de Sakura tembló, pero no dijo nada, solo dio media vuelta y se fue, suprimiendo la ira, el dolor y el llanto. Aunque con una firme convicción: No perdería ante Hinata

**1 semana después…**

-¿Estas seguro abuelo? –dijo Itachi acercándose a su abuelo, vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro- Esta noche es importante. Podrías al menos ir solo un momento. No tendrías que hacer nada especial, solo estar ahí

-No –dijo terminante Madara sentado en el sillón que daba hacia el enorme ventanal por el que se veía el extenso jardín

Itachi suspiro cansado, lo había intentado todo, pero a pesar de ello, su abuelo seguía en ese estado de ensimismamiento en el que se había sumergido hacia veintitantos años: no salía, no socializaba… no hablaba con nadie. Claro, excepto con el, lo cual no era gran cosa pues sus "conversaciones" se remitían a monosílabos carentes de cualquier matiz personal.

-De acuerdo –cedió Itachi, no por primera vez- Pero al menos, vela por televisión y dime mas tarde que te pareció –encendiendo la pantalla de plasma y poniéndola en el canal correcto- Nos vemos abuelo, descansa –saliendo de la habitación

**En la fiesta…**

Sasuke volvió a tomar 1 copa de la bandeja que le ofrecía el camarero bebiéndola de un solo trago para calmar su creciente ira _¿Quién demonios se creía ese?_ Miro por enésima vez con furia contenida al tipo rubio que acompañaba a Hinata y que en lo que llevaba de la noche no se había separado de ella, impidiendo que otros –igualmente interesados en la peliazul- se le acercaran, ya fuese rodeándola con su brazo de forma posesiva (cosa que la hacia ruborizar) o inclinándose a susurrarle al oído algo que la hacia sonreír de una manera que el pelinegro jamás le había visto mientras estuvieron juntos. Tomo una nueva copa de la bandeja: la necesitaba.

-Oye, oye, controla tu forma de beber, no quiero desfiguros en mi fiesta, _hermanito_

-Hmp –Sasuke gruño molesto e ignorándolo, regreso su mirada a la _pareja_, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Itachi que siguió su mirada y sonrió perversamente

-Oh, ya conociste al nuevo pretendiente de Hinata –soltó con toda naturalidad y el comentario capturo en seguida la atención de un sorprendido Sasuke- Creo que es un modelo extranjero y vinieron juntos como "pareja" –haciendo hincapié en ello- Bueno, era de esperarse –continuo diciendo fingiendo no enterarse de su reacción- Hinata siempre a sido muy atractiva, particularmente hoy… con _"ese vestido"_ –el tono empleado no le gusto a Sasuke- ¡Por Kami! –exclamo, agitando la cabeza como para despejarla- No había notado que tuviese… _"atributos tan desarrollados"_ –Sasuke rechino los dientes furioso- En fin –agrego animadamente- Todavía no pierdo las esperanzas

-¿Cómo? –dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. No le agradaba el sentido de sus palabras

-Lo olvidaba. No te lo había dicho, ¿cierto? –rio Itachi con ganas- Le propuse matrimonio

Sasuke quedo descolocado por un instante, hasta que cayo en cuenta de que si no estaba en ese momento con la peliazul eso significaba que…

-Así que te rechazo –dijo con arrogancia y gesto burlón

-Para nada –contesto Itachi alegremente, lo que hiso borrar la sonrisa de Sasuke- Me dijo que lo pensaría. No la culpo –la excuso- Tiene que evaluar sus opciones, ya sabes

-¿Evaluar… opciones? –repitió Sasuke desconcertado

-Si -le afirmo- Yo –señalándose- Naruto –señalando al rubio- y… -pausa dramática- Gaara

-¿Gaara?

-Entre otros muchos por supuesto –se apresuro a decir- Se ha vuelto muy cotizada entre el genero masculino ahora que esta "_libre"_. Oh vamos –dijo al ver su cara de estupefacción- Hablaste con Gaara y, ¿no lo sabes?

-Saber, ¿el qué? –espeto Sasuke irritado porque no fuese al grano

-La razón por la que accedió a asistir a esta fiesta, pese a que no ha hecho ningún acto de aparición publica desde que llego por lo ocupado que esta –el silencio del menor fue una respuesta- Es por ella –le informo indicando con una mirada en dirección a la peliazul

-¿Cómo es que se conocen? –fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke con voz fría

-Al parecer –le explico el mayor- se conocieron hace algún tiempo cuando la carrera de Gaara recién comenzaba, y en dicha ocasión él tomo particular interés por ella. Desafortunadamente, su trabajo y giras en el extranjero para promocionar su carrera que iba en ascenso, lo mantuvieron lejos del país. Sin embargo, ahora que ha vuelto y ella esta disponible, esta decidido a conquistarla –rio con ganas- Si que tendré competencia ¿No crees? Hasta parece el tema perfecto para una novela –Sasuke no le vio la gracia- Pero mira –llamando su atención- que te decía –indicándole hacia el rubio y la peliazul a quienes se les acercaba el pelirrojo con paso firme- Vaya que no pierde el tiempo: ha logrado librarse de sus fans y los paparazzi que lo acosaban y va al ataque. Bueno, tendrás que disculparme –palmeando su hombro- Tengo que ir. No puedo quedarme atrás y dejar que me lleven la delantera. Nos vemos mas tarde hermanito… espero –riendo mientras se alejaba de un furibundo Sasuke

-Etto… Itachi-san –musito Hinata cohibida

-¿Si? –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa seductora

-Se que dijiste que serian mi escolta, demo… -mirando a los 3 que la flanqueaban: Itachi, Gaara y Naruto- ¿No crees… que esto es… demasiado?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo Itachi

-B-Bueno… -con un goterón- La gente nos esta empezando a mirar

-¿En serio? –fingiendo sorpresa- No me había dado cuenta

-Si, claro y los cerdos vuelan –intervino Gaara con sarcasmo- Como si no hubiese sido esto parte de tu plan desde un principio.

-¿Plan? O.O ¿Qué plan? ¬_¬ -inquirió Hinata, pero nadie le respondió

-Y tu -continuo diciendo Gaara dirigiéndose a Naruto- Quita la mano de ahí y deja de pegártele tanto a Hinata w

-Demo –protesto el rubio con ojos de gato a medio morir- Esto es para que parezca mas real –pegándose mas a Hinata a quien rodeaba con su brazo manteniendo posada la mano en la cintura de la peliazul

-Y si te rompo la cara, ¿crees que eso lo haga más real? w #

-Chicos, chicos –tercio Itachi mediando los ánimos- Contrólense. Recuerden nuestro objetivo. Mantengan su papel

-"¿Plan?"… "¿Objetivo?"… "¿Papel?"… O.O?... ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¬¬ -volvió a increpar Hinata esta vez haciéndose oír con tono firme

-¡Nada! –respondieron al unisonó los 3

-¿Itachi? ¬¬ -girándose primero hacia el pelinegro quien parecía el autor intelectual de todo

-¡Pero miren que tarde es! –exclamo consultando su reloj de mano- Es hora del anuncio

-No ¬_¬ -negó Hinata- Faltan 20 min

-Si… pero… antes debo… -divisando a lo lejos a una pareja de recién llegados- … ir a recibir a unos invitados muy importantes que he estado esperando y que justamente acaban de llegar… Así que si me disculpan. Los veo mas tarde en el escenario –yéndose del lugar a toda prisa

-¿Gaara? ¬¬ -dirigiéndose ahora al pelirrojo

-Me encantaría explicártelo, desafortunadamente tengo que ir a atender mis relaciones publicas con mis fans y los medios que ya he descuidado bastante –inclinándose ligeramente- Con tu permiso

-Espera, no me dejes con el problema –lo llamo Naruto desesperado al verse abandonado con el paquete, pero el pelirrojo ya se había esfumado

-Naruto ¬¬

-Etto… ¡Ayúdenme! T.T

Itachi suspiro aliviado de haber escapado a tiempo de la zona de peligro que implicaba la avalancha de preguntas que haría Hinata y con ello… sus posibles consecuencias. No obstante, confiaba en la habilidad e influencia de Naruto en la peliazul para manejar la situación sin que la joven los mandara al diablo dejándolos plantados en ese momento tan crucial del futuro de Akatsuki. Hecho un vistazo atrás para comprobar como marchaba todo, encontrando a un mortificado rubio que sudaba la gota gorda para explicarle a Hinata los motivos de haber hecho lo que hicieron.

_-"Fue buena idea tener una escusa para escapar" _–se dijo, sintiendo algo de compasión por el rubio, pues aparentemente el pelirrojo también se había dado a la fuga- _"Bueno, el puede encargarse solo"_ –y continuo su camino hacia la pareja de recién llegados que le sirvieron de coartada: los Namikaze, quienes al lado de Sakura Haruno (que había corrido a su encuentro solo verlos llegar) platicaban amenamente… o al menos Tsunade, ya que su marido Jiraya parecía mas interesado en admirar a las jovencitas que pasaban a su lado.

_-"Bien, es hora de entrar en acción"_ –se dijo acercándose a la pareja

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos a Akatsuki; Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama –saludo Itachi haciendo una leve inclinación de cortesía- Me alegra que hallan podido venir después de todo

-… y eso fue lo que paso –termino de decir Naruto avergonzado a la peliazul

-Entonces… -dijo Hinata dolida y decepcionada- Me pediste que viniéramos juntos solo porque Itachi y Gaara te pidieron que me cuidaras fingiendo para ello ante todos ser un modelo extranjero para evitar que no me acercara a Sasuke y provocarlo con esta farsa a fin de vengarse de lo que hiso y no porque quisieras venir conmigo

-¡No! ¡No! –negó Naruto con fervor- Yo… Yo de verdad quería venir contigo, es solo que… -metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos frustrado

-Es solo que, ¿qué? –lo insto Hinata esperanzada- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque pensé… -empezó a decir Naruto con esfuerzo- Pensé que si no lo hacia, tu no querrías venir conmigo

-Pero vine contigo –apunto Hinata

-Si, pero solo porque Itachi y Gaara te lo pidieron –replico Naruto- De otra forma –mirando con rencor en dirección a Sasuke- estarías con él

-Etto… -dijo Hinata extrañada- Itachi y Gaara no me pidieron nada

-¡¿Eh?!

-Yo accedí a venir contigo… -sonrojada- Porque quería estar contigo

-Pero Itachi y Gaara me dijeron… -muy tarde Naruto comprendió: el también había siso engañado

_-"Esos 2 . cuando les ponga las manos encima los voy a matar" w#_

-¿Naruto? –lo llamo Hinata sin comprender porque se había enojado- ¿Esta todo bien?

-¿Qué? –regresando a la realidad- Oh, si, si, disculpa, estaba pensando en un par de víboras mentirosas Como sea –poniéndose serio- Es verdad lo que dijiste, ¿de verdad querías venir conmigo?

-H-Hai –poniéndose más colorada y bajando la mirada avergonzada

-Pero, tu aun amas a Sasuke –replico Naruto aun reticente a creerle

-¡No, no es así! –negó Hinata enérgicamente

-Pero hace un mes en la oficina de Itachi cuando te pregunte si aun lo amabas, tú…

-Estaba confundida… -adquiriendo la tonalidad de un tomate- por ti

-o.o? Entonces, tu… yo…

Hinata asintió tímidamente ruborizada

-¡SIIII! –grito feliz abrazándola impulsivamente atrayendo con ello la atención general

La paciencia de Sasuke llego a su fin, eso era mas de lo que podía soportar. Como se atrevía ese maldito a abrazarla y besarla frente a todos como si le perteneciera. Hinata era suya, ¡SUYA! Y ahora mismo lo pondría en su lugar.

_-"Ese idiota"_ –gruño Gaara que lo observaba todo desde cierta distancia, captando enseguida las intenciones de Sasuke a causa de las acciones del rubio- _"No dejare que interfieras"_

Con un gesto sutil hacia Itachi que se encontraba del otro lado del salón y una breve excusa se separo de los que lo rodeaban y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el rubio y la peliazul antes de que el pelinegro lo hiciera y sacarlos de ahí sin que corriera sangre antes de tiempo

_-"Eso fue raro"_ –pensó Itachi incrédulo viendo desaparecer al matrimonio Namikaze a toda velocidad entre la multitud, aunque pronto perdió interés en ellos al captar el gesto sutil de Gaara que le señalaba a su hermano que se dirigía hecho una furia hacia el rubio y la peliazul que permanecían abrazados. Inmediatamente lo entendió y saco su celular.

-Deidara, prepara todo, ¡ahora! y que los guardias no dejen entrar o subir a nadie aparte de Gaara, Naruto, Hinata y a mi

-Quieres ir mas despacio, Tsunade –se quejo Jiraya tratando con dificultad de seguirle el paso a su esposa que saliera disparada de improviso (tras escucharse un grito de jubilo de algún loco), dejando plantado a Itachi Uchiha en medio de la conversación, a través de la muchedumbre de invitados que infestaba el salón, algunos de los cuales se giraban molestos cuando llegaba a chocar con ellos- ¡Maldición mujer, detente de una vez! –alcanzándola y sujetándola del brazo para detenerla

-Lo vi por aquí ¡estoy segura de que lo vi! –decía Tsunade sin prestarle atención, buscando con la mirada entre la multitud

-¿A quien viste? –pregunto Jiraya exasperado sin comprender

-¡A nuestro hijo! –contesto ella exaltada- ¡A Minato!

Jiraya tardo unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras, pero cuando lo hubo conseguido su rostro se torno serio

-Tsunade, ya hemos hablado de ello. Nuestro hijo esta… –interrumpiéndose al sentir formarse un nudo en su garganta, por lo que trago con dificultad- El esta…

-¡Ahí esta! –grito Tsunade interrumpiéndolo, señalando a una esquina del improvisada escenario adaptado y dispuesto como media luna que se alargaba considerablemente para desarrollar los eventos que entretendrían a los invitados.

-¡Basta, Tsunade! –espeto Jiraya molesto, mirando hacia donde le señalaba- Ahí no hay… nada –la frase murió en sus labios, pues ahí, justo donde le había indicado su esposa, semi oculto entre los invitados, al lado de una joven peliazul, se encontraba… su hijo.

¡Minato! –volvió a gritar Tsunade precipitándose hacia el escenario abriéndose paso a empellones

Naruto estaba bastante nervioso, en medio del escenario con todos los ojos puestos sobre el, mientras la peliazul que permanecía a su lado le daba ánimos. Gaara había anunciado su "probable" anexión a Akatsuki y le cedía la palabra como la temporal imagen de la compañía que podría volverse "permanente" si el rubio aceptaba quedarse.

-Tu puedes –le susurro Hinata apretando su brazo para infundirle confianza

_-"Bien" _–se dijo- _"Aquí voy"_

A través de la pantalla Madara veía a un joven rubio de ojos azules que sonreía y saludaba a la concurrencia

-Es él –musitó incorporándose- Ha regresado

-Parece que todo marcha bien –dijo Gaara recargado cruzado de brazos contra la columna de acceso al corredor que daba a los ascensores y al vestíbulo principal que miraba a la "pequeña" congregación que se había formado en torno al rubio

-Supongo que si –contesto Hinata colocándose a su lado- Aun así, tienes mucho que explicar

-Lo se

-¿Y?

-Me das 5 min de ventaja para huir –con mirada suplicante de cachorro apaleado, lo cual muy a su pesar hiso reír a Hinata

-De acuerdo, no preguntare mas, además creo que no me agradara la respuesta –Gaara asintió con una sonrisa de chico malo- Pero tendrás que compensarme

-Claro, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Lo pensare y te lo diré mas tarde. Ahora tengo que ir a ultimar detalles para el banquete. Por cierto, ¿podrías asegurarte de que Naruto-kun sobreviva a su primer encuentro con los medios? –viendo preocupada como mas personas se apiñaban en torno al rubio bombardeándolo con preguntas que apenas si podía responder haciéndole sudar la gota gorda por mantener la sonrisa y la compostura evitando entrar en pánico por el acoso del que era objeto

-Ahora es Naruto-kun, ¿he? –sonriendo con burla

-C-Cállate y ve a ayudarlo –balbuceo Hinata colorada empujándolo

-Bien, bien –aun riendo- "Hina-chan" –imitando el tono con el que la llamaba Naruto

-Odioso . -gruño Hinata dando media vuelta entrando por el corredor aun escuchando la risa burlona de Gaara.

Al llegar por fin a la división del mismo, ya estaba pensando en otra cosa, distraída por los preparativos pendientes a revisar por lo que maquinalmente fue hacia la izquierda, cuando repentinamente se vio sujetada y jalada hacia la derecha

-¿Pero qué…? –mirando confundida y sorprendida a su captor

Era Sasuke

-Bueno –murmuro Naruto suspirando aliviado por haber concluido con éxito su papel en la pantomima que Gaara e Itachi habían fraguado para esa noche- Ahora solo –sonriendo satisfecho consigo mismo- me reuniré con Hinata a disfrutar de la fiesta –saboreando anticipadamente su merecida recompensa por su trabajo duro que Itachi le prometiera a cambio de su "cooperación voluntaria": … ¡RAMEN ILIMITADO! ^u^ Lo sabia U.U era patético haberse vendido por ramen, demo, no era cualquier tipo de ramen… ¡ERA EL MEJOR RAMEN QUE EL DINERO PODIA COMPRAR! u Y en cantidad ilimitada ¬u¬ detalle que no le haría olvidar al pelinegro muajajaja- ¡Ramen… ramen… ramen…! –tarareaba feliz ya muy próximo a su destino, solo tenia que tomar el corredor de la izquierda y…

El rumor apagado de voces que parecían estar discutiendo le llego de pronto, por lo que curioso se detuvo en seco para escuchar: provenían del corredor de la derecha, eran 3 y… reconocía una de ellas, por lo que deducía a quien pertenecían las otras 2. Su rostro se torno mortalmente serio. La idea del ramen quedo olvidada y se encamino decidido hacia el corredor de la derecha, a lo que prometía ser una dura, pero esperada confrontación.

-¡Maldición, Tsunade! –refunfuño Jiraya jadeante mientras corrían por el corredor para escapar de los guardias de seguridad que los perseguían- ¡No puedes comportarte como una dama por una bendita vez en tu vida!

-¡Cállate! –le grito Tsunade molesta- ¡El tuvo la culpa por no dejarme pasar!

-¡Oh, claro! –dijo Jiraya sarcástico- ¡E insultarlo a el y a todos sus antepasados y poner en tela de juicio su hombría no tuvo nada que ver!

-¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?! –le volvió a gritar Tsunade enfadada- ¡Tenia prisa y debía quitarlo de en medio!

-¡¿Y propinarle una patada en los bajos fue la mejor solución que se te ocurrió para hacerlo?!

-¡Bueno, si fueras mas hombre y me hubieses apoyado no habría tenido que hacerlo!

-¡Apoyo! –rugió Jiraya furioso- ¡Por Kami-sama mujer, casi mato a un hombre al golpearlo con ese busto de bronce al defenderte cuando se abalanzo sobre ti, sin contar con los otros 2 a los que noquee con el tubo de metal y me hablas de APOYO!

-¡¿Y que esperas por ello, fanfarrias? Esa era tu obligación: defenderme ¿recuerdas? "En las buenas y en las malas"!

-¡Si, pero nadie menciono el asesinato o la cárcel!

-No dramatices, no es para tanto

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! –levantando los ojos al cielo- Por Kami-sama ¿cómo diantres termine casado con este monstruo?

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! w

-Nada, nada –dijo Jiraya sacudiendo la cabeza resignado, después de todo a esas alturas ya era tarde para echarse para atrás, y aunque pudiera… No lo haría, aun la amaba demasiado como para abandonarla. Suponía que se debía a una vena masoquista suya, considerando lo mal que lo trataba, pero como fuese, sin importar nada, la seguiría, aunque probablemente terminara muerto, en la cárcel o en alguna institución psiquiátrica

_-"Este seria un buen tema para un libro: Relaciones obsesivas y autodestructivas" _–pensó, tomando nota mental de su potencial en el mercado en caso de salir bien librados de ese lio

-¡Jiraya! ¡JIRAYA! –le grito Tsunade exasperada por ser ignorada y que su esposo se tomara el tiempo para divagaciones en momentos tan cruciales

-Lo siento, ¿Qué decías cariño? –forzando una sonrisa

-¡Nada de "cariño"! –vocifero molesta- ¡Pon atención a lo que te digo! –su esposo asintió- Adelante el corredor termina y se divide en 2: tú toma el de la izquierda y yo el de la derecha. Con eso los despistaremos

-¡Basta! ¡Deténganse los 2!

Se elevo la voz de una joven acompañada de sonidos amortiguados de golpes y gritos que identifico como pertenecientes a Sakura. Apresuro el paso, pese a los marcados tacones altos que le dificultaban la operación sin importarle la incomodidad. Su instinto materno le decía que su hijo la necesitaba.

_-"Espera Minato, mama va en camino"_ –saliendo por fin a un amplio vestíbulo

-¡Tsunade-sama! –le grito Sakura histérica solo ver a la rubia aparecer- ¡Por favor, ayúdelo! ¡Lo va a matar!

Tsunade contemplo a los 2 contendientes que se debatían a puño limpio sin cuartel; sus rostros ya presentaban numerosos hematomas, laceraciones y cortes de los que empezaban a manar sangre que manchaba sus ropas maltrechas. Entonces, haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol y sangre fría; separo la vista de ellos y la desplazo por su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera usar. Su mirada recayó en un extintor colgado en la pared tras de un vidrio. Presta fue hacia el y rompiendo el cristal con una patada certera lo tomo, luego se precipito adonde el rubio y el pelinegro a quienes una joven peliazul trataba inútilmente de separar, y agitándolo con todas sus fuerzas lo descargo de un solo golpe.

-¡Suelta a mi hijo, maldito!

Y paz, Sasuke cayo al suelo seguido del grito horrorizado de Sakura.

-¡Tsunade-sama, que ha hecho! –abalanzándose sobre ella para detenerla, pues la rubia en su furor alzaba el objeto para descargar un nuevo golpe sobre el pelinegro.

-¡Suéltame mocosa! –gritaba Tsunade tratando de quitársela de encima para abalanzarse sobre Sasuke

-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?! –se escucho entonces gritar a Itachi que apareció en ese momento acompañado por Jiraya

-¡Tsunade, por Kami-sama, ¿qué haces?! –exclamo Jiraya a su vez corriendo a ayudar a Sakura a detener a su esposa- ¡Detente!

-¡Suéltame! –gritaba Tsunade sin oírlo- ¡Tengo que acabar con él, quiere matar a Minato!

-¡El no es Minato! –le grito a su vez Jiraya- ¡Míralo bien!

Tsunade paro en seco un momento con el extintor en alto y se giro, mirando mas detenidamente al rubio

-Es cierto –musito al fin con voz apagada y quebradiza bajando el extintor- No es el, no es mi Minato

-Y a buena hora se da cuenta –gruño Sasuke aun en el suelo aturdido sujetándose la cabeza de donde sangraba copiosamente- Vieja loca

-¡Sasuke-kun! -grito Sakura corriendo a su lado a asistirlo

Tsunade ya no los escuchaba, estaba con la cabeza gacha llorando en silencio devastada por la pérdida de esa última esperanza de encontrar a su hijo

-Aunque… -continuo diciendo Jiraya rodeándola con un brazo tratando de reconfortarla- puede que ese joven sepa algo de el.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Tsunade levantando el rostro con la mirada esperanzada hacia el rubio- ¿Es cierto eso?

-Pues si –contesto Naruto acercándoseles con ayuda de Hinata que lo sostenía precariamente con esfuerzo, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa radiante pese al ojo morado y el labio partido (Sasuke no estaba mejor) que le recordó a Tsunade a la sonrisa de su hijo Minato- Antes que nada, déjenme presentarme: yo soy Uzumaki Naruto…

-Uzumaki –repito Tsunade recordando a la joven pelirroja de la que su hijo se enamorara antes de desaparecer

-… hijo de Uzumaki Kushina y… Minato Namikaze… -señalando a Tsunade y Jiraya- su hijo –todos quedaron estupefactos- En otras palabras –prosiguió con una sonrisa al ver que todos permanecían mudos- soy su nieto. Es un placer conocerlos

Plaf…

Tsunade desmayada

**Q les parecio ^^ apuesto q algunas cosas no se las esperaban muajaja **

**Nuevamente gracias x sus comentarios y...**

**dark side of everyone: espero q te haya gustado tanto mas q el anterior muajaja e Itachi segira haciendo d las suyas con un papel crucial en el final**

**Nanami Namikaze: ARIGATO! T.T tus comentarios siempre me motivan y hacen q desee escribir mas ARIGATO d verdad pq ya empezaba a desanimarme pero en cuanto lei tu comentario se hiso la luz asi q te pido q sigas comentanto y dandome tu opinion. Espero q te haya gustado esta conti (mas larga) y en cuanto a Gaara el tambien forma parte crucial en la trama, especial atencion en la historia de su infancia q desentrañara todo el problema aunq indirectamente (o directa mmmm es dificil decirlo) lo veras en el sig cap q subire en 2 dias a mas tardar titulado "Estrellas Errantes" (Pide un deseo)**

**Elyingchan21: tu comentario me pone feliz ^^ y descuida q habra conti (aqui tienes una parte) y el sig cap en 2 dias**

**Andrea Uchiha: yo pienso lo mismo ¡Que viva el naruhina! jeje y te invito a pasarte a mis otros 2 fics Razas y Paralelo NarHina por supuesto**

**Gothic-hinata: lo te dije q querrias matarme pero q te parecio esta conti muajaja las cosas se ponen mejor ¿no? y q te parecio el trabajo y asenso d Naruto muajaja todo esta friamente calculado para lo que viene o no te impacto el final? en 2 dias subire el sig cap "Estrellas Errantes" (Pide un deseo) para q me des tu opinion d como terminara muajajaja ojo Gaara es un personaje crucial**


	6. Chapter 6 Pide un deseo

**Hola a todos y gomen por la demora de esta conti que les prometi demo tengo 2 buenas escusas: la primera me enganche con un anime y no podia dejar d verlo hasta el fin (bueno... esta no es tan buena escusa jeje) y segundo... el lunes pasado primero d julio fue mi CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡Yupi! y como comprenderan jeje andaba d fiesta y aun me estoy recuperando d ella =.= fue genial pero agotadora y pues se me borro del mapa lo demas nuevamente gomenasai T.T asi q les dejo lo q espero sea el penultimo cap si mi mente no se desborda (tiendo a tener una imaginacion demasiado activa y fuera d control que me hace extenderme a veces) bueno dejo d disvariar y les dejo la conti espero la disfruten y nos leemos abajo hay algo importante q les quisiera comentar.**

**Cap. 5 Estrellas Errantes**

-Oye… Gaara –dijo Naruto con un enorme goterón en la cabeza mirando al impasible pelirrojo sentado muy cómodamente en el enorme sofá de la sala del pent-house en el que los había encerrado su abuela Tsunade

-¿Mmm? –contestó el otro distraído hojeando con total despreocupación una revista que les dejaran para entretenerse

-Etto… -inseguro de si le estaba prestando atención- … ¿estas seguro… de que esto es legalmente posible?

-Por supuesto que no, baka –contesto Gaara sin levantar la vista de la revista

-¿No? o.o –dijo Naruto desconcertado

-No –repitió Gaara aun entretenido con la revista

-Demo… -alego Naruto disconforme con su respuesta- La abuela Tsunade dijo que tenia mi custodia legal ya que mis padres están muertos y que…

-Hay por favor –lo interrumpió Gaara elevando los ojos al cielo- ¿Qué adulto en su sano juicio creería en semejante mentira tan boba?

-¿Eh?

-A menos que seas menor de edad o sufras de algún tipo de retraso mental (cosa que a veces creo es tu caso ¬_¬) nadie puede tener tu custodia legal por muy parientes que sean

-¡¿Qué?! Pero entonces, ¡¿me engañaron?!

-Corrección –dijo Gaara- Te dejaste engañar ¬_¬ Y repito, B-A-K-A

-Que cruel .

-Yo lo llamo honestidad

-Mmm.. . Demo… -cambiando abruptamente, pensativo- Si la abuela Tsunade no tiene mi custodia legal… Eso significa… que puedo irme, ¿no? ^^

-Teóricamente… si u_u

-¿Por qué dices, "teóricamente"?

-Porque aunque no tengan tu custodia legal, si que tiene dinero e influencias

-¿Y? –todavía Naruto sin entender

-Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… -girándose Gaara para mirarlo incrédulo- Que pueden muy bien sobornar a las autoridades para hacerse de la vista gorda con respecto por ejemplo, a un secuestro o… permitirse contratar a la bola de gorilas que nos metieron aquí, ¿o es que acaso ya olvidaste a los tipos de allá afuera? –señalando la puerta- que permanecen en el pasillo para evitar que escapemos ¬¬

-Entonces, ¿no nos podemos ir?

-No, a menos que pretendas abrirte paso a golpes hasta el ascensor (cosa que dudo que logres ¬_¬) o repentinamente te crezcan alas y salgas volando por el balcón. De otra forma lo veo imposible, sobre todo considerando que estamos en el piso mas alto y saltar constituiría una muerte segura

-No puede ser u.u –dijo Naruto desanimado dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de Gaara- Pero… -nuevamente pensativo cruzándose de brazos- no lo entiendo, ¿por qué la abuela Tsunade hiso esto?

-No se… UoU Tal vez será… w ¡Porque le dijiste que su UNICO hijo esta muerto, y TU –señalándolo acusador- su UNICO nieto le dices que te iras en unos días sin querer especificar a donde o porque, dejando implícito que probablemente lo mas seguro es que nunca te vuelvan a ver!

-Jejeje –con una mano en la nuca- Entonces, tú crees que sea por eso

-No lo creo, ¡LO SE! ¬¬#

-Gomen, Gaara u.u –se disculpo Naruto- Ahora, por mi culpa T.T estaremos atrapados por siempre ToT

-"Estaremos". Me suena a manada

-Demo –confundido- estamos en la misma situación, ¿no?

-No –negó Gaara con el dedo- TU, estas atrapado. YO, por mi parte –con arrogancia- puedo salir fácilmente de aquí

-Mmm… ¬_¬ -escéptico- Si es así, ¿por qué no lo haces?

-Porque no quiero –regresando su atención a la revista

-O.O ¬_¬ Bueno… entonces, al menos, sácame a mi

-Tampoco quiero

-¿Por qué? .

-Sencillo –cambiando la pagina de la revista- Si lo hiciera, ya no seria divertido

-O.o? ¬_¬ Sabes, tienes una idea muy retorcida de lo que es divertido

-Tal vez –alzando los hombros y restándole importancia- En todo caso, no tienes de que preocuparte, le prometí a Hinata que te cuidaría

-¿A Hinata?

-Si, en estos momentos ella debe estar hablando con tus abuelos y mediando la situación para arreglar tú desastre ¬_¬ y te dejen salir. Aunque, tendrás que responder algunas preguntas. Además –poniéndose repentinamente serio- yo mismo tengo algunas que hacerte

-¿Cómo?

-Nada –dijo Gaara incorporándose, dejando la revista a un lado- Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir. Hasta mañana. Este día ha sido muy largo

Naruto miro extrañado como Gaara se marchaba metiéndose a una de las habitaciones del enorme pent-house. Eso había sido raro.

_-"¿Qué habrá querido decir?"_

Desde el encuentro con sus abuelos; Jiraya y Tsunade, en donde había relatado muy brevemente su historia (no podía ahondar mas en su historia sin revelar ciertas cosas que era preferible mantener en secreto, además del hecho de que probablemente no le creerían y de seguro lo meterían en una institución psiquiátrica), Gaara había estando actuando raro (mas de lo normal), como si algo en su relato lo hubiera impactado. Aunque, que pudo haber sido, no lo sabía. Lo pensó un buen rato hasta que le dolió la cabeza, pero no se le ocurrió nada. No obstante, antes de continuar sus cavilaciones desde el balcón capto un brillo que llamo su atención proveniente del cielo nocturno. Se levanto y fue hasta ahí.

La noche en el exterior era fresca y estaba extrañamente silenciosa bajo un cielo despejado en el que curiosamente solo una estrella brillaba.

**_-"Naruto"_** –escucho decir el rubio que alzo su vista hacia la estrella

-Shion –musito Naruto casi en un susurro

**_-"Tienes que volver" _**–le dijo con urgencia la voz de la estrella- **_"Tu tiempo se esta acabando"_**

-No –negó Naruto con renuencia- Aun tengo cosas que hacer

**_-"¡No!"_** –dijo con rotundidad la voz de la estrella- **_"Sabes las consecuencias si sobrepasas tu tiempo de permanencia. O es que ya olvidaste lo que paso con tu madre"_**

-Amaba a mi padre –alego Naruto enfadado

**_-"¿Y eso de que le sirvió?"_**–respondió la estrella- **_"A causa de su perdida, su luz menguo, y aunque pudo regresar en el ultimo minuto, al final, se extinguió, por la tristeza… dejándote solo ¡No! No te hagas esto ¡No me hagas esto! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Lo prometiste! ¡No quiero estar sola! Así que, por favor, ¡regresa! _**

Naruto retrocedió con la cabeza gacha, y su cabello cayo ocultando sus ojos.

-Un poco más –pidió en un susurro- solo un poco más

**_-"¡Naruto…!"_**

-¡Por favor! –suplico con voz afectada- Después… -cayo

La estrella tintineo un instante, insegura.

**_-"1 semana"_** –dijo por fin la voz de la estrella cediendo- **_"1 semana es lo que me tomara regresar. Es todo lo que tienes. Después…"_**

-Lo se –dijo Naruto con tristeza

**_-"Por favor, regresa pronto, no hagas que me preocupe"_**

Naruto asintió sin levantar el rostro

-Gracias, Shion

La estrella volvió a tintinear para continuación emitir un gran fulgor, luego como un alfiler se desprendió del firmamento.

Por su parte, Naruto se dio media vuelta, incluso antes de verla caer, y se encamino a su propia habitación, sin volver ni una sola vez la mirada atrás.

Gaara se dio nuevamente vuelta en su cama, inquieto. Era inútil. Por mas que lo intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño. El recuerdo de la historia que les contara Naruto sobre la desaparición y muerte de su padre Minato Namikaze, seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Pues de ser cierta, significaba que, lo que hasta ahora todos le dijeran sobre su propia madre (incluyendo a su padre) estaba equivocado.

-Maldición –farfullo fastidiado por la duda, incorporándose y sentándose a la orilla de la cama, recapitulando todo lo dicho por el rubio.

Según decía el rubio (en su MUY breve narración) su padre Minato Namikaze, murió el mismo día en que desapareció, cuando él y Kushina (la madre del rubio) trataban de escapar tras el rescate de la pelirroja quien fuese secuestrada por un pretendiente que no acepto demasiado bien el rechazo.

**_-"Fue un accidente" _**–había dicho Naruto- **_"El sujeto los perseguía. La carretera anegada por la fuerte lluvia. Poca visibilidad. Una curva pronunciada. Exceso de velocidad. Los autos derraparon. La valla de contención no resistió…. No hubo forma de hacer nada… papa murió poco después en brazos de mama" _**–termino de decir- **_"Sin embargo…"_** –había agregado- **_"… no todo término ahí, pues el sujeto, que también sobreviviera al percance no desistió y fue tras mama"_**

Y he aquí, donde llego a la parte que a Gaara le conmociono: la persona que ayudo en esta ocasión a la madre de Naruto a escapar fue la mejor amiga de Minato; Mei Terumi

_-"Mi madre…"_ –se dijo pensativo, que en ese entonces usaba frecuentemente su nombre de soltera al ser del tipo independiente

Entonces, todo le pareció que encajaba; el día que supuestamente su padre decía que su madre se había fugado con su amante, no fue así, en realidad ella había ido a ayudar a los padres de Naruto. Desgraciadamente llego demasiado tarde, u oportunamente, ya que atestiguo el accidente y también cuando el sujeto intentaba llevarse a Kushina, cosa que impidió golpeándolo por la espalda en la cabeza con la cacha de su pistola (sin comentarios de porque llevaba su madre una pistola ¬_¬), para a continuación huir juntas, aunque se separaron mas tarde para despistar, con su madre disfrazada de Kushina aprovechando su parecido físico. No obstante, tras eso…no se volvieron a ver, pues Kushina jamás regreso, temerosa de que aun la estuviese buscando el sujeto, que se obsesionara con ella.

Ahora bien, si tomaba todo esto como verdad, solo quedaba una cuestión por resolver: ¿Qué paso con su madre después de eso? ¿Por que no regreso a casa?

_-"Sí ¿Por qué no volvió… Porque no volvió… por mi?"_

En ese entonces, Gaara apenas era un bebe con tan solo un mes de nacido, por lo que no la conoció y dado que en su casa estaba prohibido hablar de ella tampoco tenia idea de que tipo de persona era. Sin embargo, siendo el caso, ¿qué pudo pasar para que una madre dejara a su bebe recién nacido? "Eso", precisamente era lo que lo mantenía despierto, ante la duda e incertidumbre, sin saber que pensar.

-Y que mas da –se dijo al final con resentimiento- Aunque lo sepa no cambia nada –apretando los puños con fuerza- Me abandono… Como me abandono papa… –FB del recuerdo de su padre dejándolo en el internado para no tener que lidiar con el- Como me abandonaron mis hermanos… -FB del recuerdo de Temari y Kankuro dándole la espalda cuando llorando pedía ayuda- Y como… -quebrándosele la voz- me abandonara ella… -imaginándose a Hinata y al rubio sonriendo alejándose de el- dejándome… solo. Siempre… solo

El peso de dicha realidad lo hiso estremecer y sentir una profunda desesperación, produciendo que las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación le resultaran asfixiantes.

_-"Aire… Necesito aire"_

Con precipitación salió al balcón, en donde el frio aire nocturno entro de lleno tras una fuerte inhalación en sus pulmones, permitiéndole un alivio momentáneo. Y poco a poco consiguió calmarse. Pero apenas lo hubo hecho algo capto su atención: muy arriba en el cielo, una solitaria estrella tan brillante como un lucero parpadeaba intermitentemente, e incluso le parecía que se movía, como si estuviese a punto de caer, cosa bastante improbable.

_-"A menos que fuese una estrella fugaz"_ –se dijo, y lo considero brevemente; vagamente recordaba la popular creencia sobre ellas, Hinata se la había explicado cuando eran niños.

**_-"Solo tienes que pedirle un deseo Gaara…. pidiéndolo con todo tu corazón, así, te escuchara y seguro te lo concederá"_**

Pero, esa no podía ser una Estrella fugaz, ¿o si? No se suponía que debían cruzar el firmamento con una estela, o algo así. _Mmm…_ No estaba seguro. A decir verdad, nunca había visto una, no tenia tiempo para contemplar el cielo.

En eso, la solitaria estrella refulgió como cobrando vida, para a continuación desprenderse de la bóveda celeste cruzando el firmamento

_-"Entonces si era una estrella fugaz"_ –pensó Gaara, luego movido por un impulso desconocido cerro los ojos y murmuro con infinito fervor:

-Amado… deseo ser amado…

Shion se alejaba cruzando el horizonte, cuando escucho un vehemente llamado que la atrajo cual imán, haciéndole disminuir su marcha y girar su mirada abajo, al punto que dejara atrás. Entonces… lo vio. Ahí. Parado en un balcón; un joven pelirrojo de exótica belleza. Le resulto extraño, ¿qué podía querer él, que aparentemente parecía poseerlo todo, de alguien como ella?

**_-"Amado… deseo ser amado…"_**

La plegaria del joven le llego como un torrente de emociones que la abrumo, pues en ellas distinguio el dolor, la tristeza, el miedo, la desesperación… la soledad. De pronto, olvido todo, incluso quien era y adonde iba; su mente fue absorbida por las emociones de ese joven, porque… eran el reflejo de ella misma ¿Por qué? Eran tan distintos, y sin embargo, tan similares. El descubrimiento de ello la conmociono, a tal punto, que no se dio cuenta… que caía.

Gaara se sorprendió, la estrella que en un principio se elevara, estaba cayendo, y por la trayectoria, no muy lejos de ahí. La siguió con la mirada, repentinamente interesado en saber donde lo haría. Tan absorto estaba en averiguarlo que al reclinarse sobre el balcón no se dio cuenta que lo hacia hasta casi sobresalir del todo. Entonces, ¡el desastre! Resbalo, y apunto estuvo de no contarla, de no ser por sus buenos reflejos que evitaron la tragedia.

Shion logro salir de su trance y con esfuerzo intentaba remontar altura cuando vio al pelirrojo inclinarse por el balcón. _Tal vez sobresaliendo demasiado como para ser prudente. _Apenas hubo de pensar esto, Shion emitió una exclamación ahogada; el joven había resbalado y a punto estuvo de precipitarse al vacio, pero afortunadamente consiguió asirse a tiempo, salvando la vida.

-Bien –se dijo Gaara con la mano en el pecho y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora del susto, mientras permanecía inmóvil sentado en el suelo recargado de espaldas contra el balcón- Esto demuestra que todos podemos tener un momento de estupidez mental

Sin embargo, gracias a Kami-sama, nada había pasado de lo contrario ya se imaginaba los titulares: "Estrella de la actuación muere por idiota al caer de balcón por intentar ver estrella en el cielo" ¿Podía haber peor humillación que esa?

-¬¬# "Idiota, .# idiota y mil veces IDIOTA" w# -incorporándose y despotricando

No podía… No podía… En verdad NO PODIA aguantar más. Sin poder evitarlo Shion se desternillo de risa olvidando su intención de recuperar altura, y es que la escena que estaba montando el pelirrojo con su rabieta debido a lo sucedido era por demás…

_-"¡Infantil!"_ –riendo con mas ganas al verlo patear el balcón consiguiendo solo hacerse daño- _"¡Que gracioso!"_ -casi llorando por la serie de blasfemias que le siguieron mientras cojeaba sujetándose el pie dañado- _"Aunque también…" _–dominándose un poco- _"Que halagador"_ –sonriendo, era consciente que todo había sucedido… por causa de ella

Tras su "terapéutica y controlada liberación de ira" (aja), Gaara se volvió para mirar por ultima vez a la estrella causante de todo, que en ese momento parpadeaba mientras caía como si se riera de su estúpido descuido.

-Perfecto –gruño aun más molesto- Hasta ella se ríe de mí. Solo eso me faltaba ¬¬ Aunque… -notando de pronto algo peculiar- … ¿no esta cayendo de una forma extraña? Digo, ¿qué no se supone que los objetos deben caer en línea recta? Además, primero subió y luego bajo. Mmm… pensativo, perdiéndola de vista en ese momento debido a los edificios- Bien, da igual –entrando en razón- Ya tuve suficiente ¡Basta de tonterías! Y en todo caso, a mi que me importa. Por mí, que se estrelle, se lo merece por hacerme quedar en ridículo. Hmp –entrando enfadado, pero al poco se detuvo, giro levemente mirando al punto donde la perdió de vista y musito- Espero que este bien –luego se amonesto- Pero en que estoy pensando, es un objeto, un objeto inerte -sacudiendo la cabeza- Que tontería -llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Definitivamente esta noche no estoy en mis cabales. Sera mejor ir a dormir –metiéndose en la cama para una vez mas intentar conciliar el sueño.

-Bien, bien, supongo que a esto le llaman Karma . –gruño Shion con un chichón en la cabeza- Sin embargo… ¡¿POR QUE TENIA QUE CAER EN LA BASURA?! TOT

-No. No. Y, ¡NO! –grito Tsunade dándole la espalda a su marido, quien por su parte le dirigió una mirada significativa a Hinata para que tuviera paciencia recibiendo a su vez una de comprensión de la peliazul

-Vamos Tsunade se razonable –le insistío Jiraya- sabes que ella tiene razón. No podemos continuar con esto

-¡¿Porque, no?! –espeto Tsunade girándose en actitud retadora con las manos en las caderas- ¡Tenemos los recursos, el personal y el DINERO para hacerlo!

-¡Porque no lo podemos mantener encerrado aquí para siempre! –le respondió Jiraya alzando a su vez la voz para ser reiterativo

-Ja. Eso ya lo se –dijo Tsunade con presunción

-¿En serio? –dijo Jiraya sorprendido

-Por supuesto –afirmo Tsunade- Y es por eso que lo he pensado y ya lo he resuelto –Jiraya tuvo un mal presentimiento- Primero –con voz conspiradora- lo sacaremos de la ciudad al abrigo de la noche para que no nos descubran y lo trasladaremos a un lugar muy, muy lejano donde nadie nos moleste, luego contrataremos a un psiquiatra de dudosa moralidad que se venda por dinero y le pagaremos para que le lave el cerebro y le haga creer que es Minato. Así –triunfal- será como si no hubiese pasado nada muajajaja –risa macabra

Un enorme goterón apareció en las cabezas de Jiraya y Hinata

-¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE?! w –estallo Jiraya- ¡¿A quien se le ocurre semejante estupidez?!

-¡TU CALLATE! –le grito Tsunade- ¡Y NO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ! –dramatizando- Como podrías entender el dolor de una madre por la perdida de su único hijo –fingiendo sollozar

-¡También era mi hijo!

-¡¿Y que?! ¡Tú no lo tuviste durante 9 meses en tu interior sacrificando tu figura! –empujándolo- ¡Y tampoco, tuviste que soportar las 16 horas de parto mientras TU coqueteabas con la enfermera! w

-Jeje, eso… veras… eran los nervios jeje

-¡Tus nervios! ¡Te daré un motivo para estar nervioso! –acercándosele peligrosamente empuñando una botella de vidrio que a saber de donde saco

-E-E-Espera Tsunade, ¿qué vas a hacer? –retrocediendo asustado

-¡Etto… Etto…! –balbuceo por fin Hinata tratando de dejarse oír para evitar la tragedia- ¡D-Disculpe… Tsunade-sama!

-Si, querida –respondió Tsunade girándose con voz amable escondiendo detrás suyo la botella- ¿Qué pasa?

-E-Etto… -pasmada ante el cambio tan brusco de personalidad de la rubia que le empezaba a parecer aterradora- Pues… -insegura

-¿Si? –la animo Tsunade de forma maternal

_-"Definitivamente me da miedo"_ °_° –se dijo Hinata, pero pensó en Naruto y se armo de valor

-Tal vez… se pueda arreglar esto sin tener que tomar medidas tan drásticas

Jiraya jalo a Tsunade a un extremo de la habitación

-Deberíamos escucharla –le susurro entonces Jiraya a su esposa- El muchacho parece sentir algo por ella. No recuerdas como la defendió del Uchiha

-Ya lo se –gruño Tsunade- No estoy ciega ¿Por qué crees que la traje? Ella nos puede ser útil para obligarlo a que se quede muajaja

-No me refería a eso ¬_¬

-Y-Yo también… quiero que se quede –balbuceo Hinata a su lado con lo que les pego un susto de muerte a los 2- Se… que es egoísta… demo…

-¡Por supuesto que no es egoísta! –la interrumpió Tsunade enérgica tomándola de las manos- ¡Tienes que luchar por tus sueños!

-No estas hablando de los tuyos ¬_¬ -murmuro Jiraya con lo que recibió un golpe de su esposa

-No le hagas caso –rio Tsunade- Y no te preocupes, que yo te ayudare ^^

_-"No estoy muy segura de esto" _–pensó Hinata con un goterón

Itachi conducía a más del límite permitido de velocidad, pero no le importaba, necesitaba llegar con su abuelo lo más rápido posible. Pensó brevemente en Sasuke tendido en la enfermería de Akatsuki, pero se dijo que no había de que preocuparse. Kakuzu se estaba haciendo cargo de el y este era muy eficiente en su trabajo. Tenia que serlo considerando la pequeña fortuna que le pagaba, aunque lo valía tomando en cuenta su discreción, profesionalidad y carácter multifacético como medico y administrador de la empresa, que tras solo 1 mes de tomar dicha posición triplicara los beneficios e ingresos de una forma por demás impresionante. Suponía que debía agradecerle eso al pelirrojo por habérselo recomendado, pese a su pasado dudoso como ex-miembro del bajo mundo. Como fuese, estaba convencido de que Sasuke estaba en buenas manos, por lo que sus pensamientos regresaron al tema que realmente le preocupaba: su abuelo Madara.

Y no es que fuera alarmista, pero que su abuelo le llamara por teléfono ya era de por si sorprendente, pero que además le pidiera que fuese a verlo porque necesitaba hablar con el resultaba increíble. Sobre todo porque siempre pensó que era mas fácil sacarle las palabras a los muertos que a el. Y sin embargo, en esa llamada dijo más que en los últimos 25 años.

_-"No es normal" _–se dijo aun mas inquieto- _"Algo debió haber pasado"_ –ansioso, piso nuevamente el acelerador; ya estaba cerca… casi llegaba…

…

Ya había amanecido cuando Itachi salió de casa de su abuelo, una pequeña mansión a las afueras de la ciudad excluida de todo. Caminaba con pasos lentos casi taciturnos; llevaba el saco del traje al hombro, la camisa arremangada con los 3 primeros botones sueltos. Una mortal palidez cruzaba su faz aunque sus ojos permanecían ocultos tras su cabello. Más de un guardia lo observo preocupado, pero no les presto atención, continuo avanzando hasta llegar al aparcamiento. Ahí se detuvo y encendió un cigarro; hacia tiempo que había dejado ese habito, pero las circunstancias ameritaban volver a el.

-Ahora en tiendo –dijo en voz alta carente de vida mirando al cielo- El lo sabia. Por eso evadió mi mirada.

-Buenos días dormilón ^^

- =.=… -Naruto abrió los ojos adormilado y vio a su abuela

-Es hora de levantarse ^^ -continuo diciendo su abuela alegre abriendo las cortinas para que entrara la luz, deslumbrando con ello al rubio que a tientas busco el reloj digital de la mesita de noche

- =_= ¡Las 7! ¬¬ -mirando con resentimiento a su abuela- Déjame dormir, vieja

-O.O

**_-"Vieja… Vieja… Vieja… Vieja… Vieja…"_** –oyo repetirse en su cabeza la rubia mientras veía a Naruto arrebujarse nuevamente entre las cobijas

-¡¿A QUIEN CREES QUE LLAMAS VIEJA MOCOSO INSOLENTE?! w

Y zaz… golpe en la cabeza

Después de haberse bañado y cambiado Gaara salía muy tranquilamente de su cuarto cuando vio pasar a Tsunade Namikase arrastrando a un semiinconsciente Naruto que aun llevaba puesta la pijama

- o.o… -un enorme goterón apareció en la cabeza de Gaara

-Ah, hola ^^ Buenos días Gaara-kun –le saludo la rubia alegre deteniéndose un instante- Llevo a mi nieto a un pequeño paseo matinal. No tardaremos, pero si gustas puedes aprovechar ese tiempo para arreglar tus asuntos, solo no olvides que te esperaremos para desayunar a las 8 en punto. Adiosito –siguiendo su camino

-En momentos como este me alegra no ser amado por mi familia, ya que al parecer el amor duele u_u

-murmuro Gaara observando el enorme chichón en la cabeza de su amigo

Shion caminaba sin rumbo por las calles como un zombi, la noche pasada había sido la mas larga y deplorable de toda su vida y eso era sin exagerar; no durmió nada, no comió nada y ni siquiera tuvo un techo en donde refugiarse de la pequeña llovizna que se suscito en la madrugada. Sí, definitivamente fue la peor. En eso, al intentar cruzar la calle iba tan distraída que no se percato que el semáforo aun estaba en verde por lo que casi la arrolla una limosina, pero afortunadamente consiguió subirse a tiempo a la acera.

- ¬¬ Grrr ¡Maldito idiota porque no te fi…! -la frase murió en su garganta, pues en la limosina había alcanzado a divisar a… Naruto

El desayuno se desarrollaba con bastante normalidad… si no se tomaba en cuenta el exagerado servilismo del personal del hotel que se desvivía por atender la más minina de sus necesidades al ser informados de su carácter como heredero universal de los Namikaze y por ende del mismo hotel. Suspiro cansado y rechazo con una débil sonrisa un nuevo intento de la camarera por llenar su copa, pues cada vez que lo hacia se inclinaba con exagerado descaro plantándole el busto en la cara cuyo escote dejaba poco a la imaginación O.o Naruto suponía que la chica debía creer que era como su abuelo Jiraya: un pervertido u.u Solo rogaba que Hinata no pensara lo mismo T-T

Desanimado, se volvió a ver el lugar que antes ocupara Gaara; el pelirrojo no estaba en mejor situación, dada su fama, aunque lo manejaba mejor: con una leve sonrisa cortes pero fría las emocionaba pero a la vez las intimidaba lo suficiente para mantenerlas al margen. Tal efecto demostraba su experiencia en el trato con las féminas. No obstante, dicho encanto no funciono con su abuela que se vio implacable en un curioso interrogatorio acerca de su familia (específicamente sobre su madre) al cual Gaara respondió con evasivas hasta que llego a un punto en que su incomodidad fue tal, que se vio obligado a inventar una escusa para retirarse momentáneamente, y ya era hora que no regresaba, al igual que Hinata que preocupada lo siguiera.

Naruto no entendía el porque había echo eso su abuela Tsunade, o porque los invitara a quedarse en el hotel unos días con ellos. Además, pese a lo ocurrido la noche pasada no lo había bombardeado nuevamente con preguntas (como temió que pasaría) ni tampoco volvió a insistir para que no se marchara -frunció el ceño- sospechaba que algo tramaba, pero no se podía imaginar que. Actuaba normalmente –viéndola discutía con su abuelo Jiraya al que zarandeaba por coquetear con la camarera- o eso creía… Considero si debía intervenir, pero desistió cuando vio que intentaba ahorcarlo con la corbata o_o no fuera que también resultase herido en el proceso.

Así que, desvió su atención al enorme ventanal a su izquierda que daba a la calle por donde se podía ver a los despreocupados transeúntes, que en su opinión, debían tener una vida mas sencilla que la de el. De pronto al otro lado de la acera, frente a un enorme escaparate, creyó ver a… Shion. Parpadeo varias veces y se tallo los ojos incrédulo, pero al volver a mirar… no había nada.

-¿Sucede algo? –le pregunto Tsunade preocupada dejando aun lado su discusión con Jiraya

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no nada –contesto Naruto titubeante

-¿Seguro? –no muy convencida la rubia

-Si, claro –rio Naruto con nerviosismo con una mano en la nuca- Son solo cosas de mi imaginación jejeje

-Mmm… -escrutándolo escéptica

-C-Como sea –dijo Naruto tratando de cambiar de tema- Oye abue… -y zas un zape en la cabeza

-M-A-M-A dime mama –lo amonesto Tsunade con severidad- soy demasiado joven para ser abuela

-Según quien ¬¬ -mascullo Naruto, y zas otro zape que lo hizo ver estrellas- M-Mama –balbuceo mareado

-Si querido ^^

-Mmm ¬¬ ¿porque le hiciste tantas preguntas a Gaara sobre su madre?

Tsunade y Jiraya se pusieron serios y guardaron silencio intercambiando miradas

-Dime, Naruto –dijo Jiraya al fin- ¿sabes quien es la madre de Gaara?

-No realmente, aunque la ha mencionado –sin entender- ¿Por qué?

-Si, ¿por qué será? –dijo Tsunade evadiendo la pregunta

Naruto gruño e hiso un puchero ofendido e iba a replicar exigiendo una explicación, pero fue interrumpido

-Disculpen la tardanza –dijo Hinata que regresaba con Gaara quien parecia mas tranquilo

-No hay cuidado querida –dijo Tsunade repentinamente alegre- Y llegas en el momento justo. Le contaba a Naruto de nuestros planes de este día, y me ha dicho que le ha encantado la idea de acompañarnos.

-¿Cómo? O.o –descolocado el rubio- ¿Cuándo dije eso?

-Hace apenas nada –le informo Tsunade- ¿No te acuerdas?

-… o.o?

-Incluso prometiste mudarte junto con tus amigos a nuestra casa

-¡¿Qué?! –espeto Gaara

-Si, y descuiden –continuo Tsunade- no tendrán que preocuparse por la mudanza, ya he enviado a mi personal por sus cosas

-N-A-R-U-T-O ¬¬ -fulminando Gaara a Naruto con la mirada

-Espera, espera –se defendió Naruto- Yo nunca dije eso

-Por supuesto que lo hiciste –dijo Tsunade- verdad, ¿cariño?

-Pues… veras… -dijo Jiraya sudando la gota gorda

-Abuelo –dijo Naruto con mirada suplicante

-¡Oh! No es enternecedor, "cariño" –intervino Tsunade- Heredo tu alzhéimer

-Yo no tengo alzhéimer ¬_¬ -apunto Jiraya

-¿Ah, no? –dijo Tsunade con sonrisa siniestra- Yo creía que si, ya que olvidas tan a menudo tus votos de fidelidad de cuando nos casamos

-O.O ¡Ah! Etto… si, ya me acuerdo ^^ Tienes razón. Lo dijo, yo lo escuche fuerte y claro

-Traidor ¬¬ -mascullo Naruto

-Bien, entonces esta decidido, ¡vámonos! ^^ -dijo Tsunade levantándose

-¿Ahora? –dijo Naruto

-Claro, hay que aprovechar el día –contesto Tsunade y luego dirigiéndose a Gaara- Por supuesto, tu también iras, ¿cierto? Gaara-kun

-No, gracias –rechazo Gaara- Aparentemente estaré ocupado toda la mañana informando de mi cambio de domicilio –dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Naruto

-Esta bien –dijo Tsunade llevándose casi a rastras a Naruto y a su esposo- Solo no escapes

_-"Esa mujer es aterradora" _–pensó Gaara, porque eso era precisamente lo que había pensado hacer.

-Aquí no se admiten mendigos –espeto el guarda de seguridad de la puerta de servicio por donde Shion intentaba entrar al hotel después de su fallido intento de hacerlo por la principal

-¡No soy una mendiga! –le grito Shion ofendida- ¡¿Acaso no lo puede ver?!

El guardia de seguridad la miro de arriba abajo: su ropa húmeda manchada de lodo, comida y a saber que mas; el cabello desordenado y enmarañado con restos de salsa; la cara sucia y un olor penetrante a basurero… ah, y sin un zapato

-¡Fuera! –le volvió a espetar haciendo ademan de cerrar la puerta

-¡Espere! –exclamo Shion impidiéndoselo

-¿Ahora que? –gruño el hombre enfadado

-El joven… -balbuceo Shion apresuradamente- El joven de la mesa del comedor que da a la ventana oeste me conoce –el hombre la miro incrédulo-¡Se lo juro! –insistio desesperada casi llorando

-Mmm… -dijo el hombre inseguro rascándose la cabeza

-¡Por favor! –le suplico con ojos vidriosos- El lo recompensara

-De acuerdo –cedió el hombre- Pero no me culpes si te echan. Espera aquí.

Gaara aun miraba como todos se alejaban cuando un sujeto del servicio se acerco a su mesa.

-Disculpe que lo moleste, señor –dijo el hombre apenado haciendo una leve inclinación

-Sí –contesto Gaara con severidad

-B-Bueno… -dijo el hombre con nerviosismo- Hay una joven en el servicio que dice conocerlo

-¿Mmm? –mirándolo incrédulo

-I-Insistió mucho y parecía desesperada –se justifico el hombre- Así que… si fuera tan amable de acompañarme para verificar su identidad

Gaara estuvo a punto de rehusarse, pero le pico la curiosidad

-Está bien. Iré

**_-"Naruto"_**

Naruto se detuvo con brusquedad al creer escuchar la voz de Shion

-¿Ocurre algo? –le inquirió Hinata preocupada

-¿Eh? No jeje –dijo Naruto con la mano en la nuca- Lo siento, vamos –subiendo al vehículo

_-"No puede ser ella" _–se dijo

-No la conozco

-No lo conozco

Dijeron Shion y Gaara al unísono

-Lo-Lo siento, señor –se disculpo el guardia de seguridad con Gaara, sujetando a Shion del brazo- L-la sacare en seguida

-¡No! –grito Shion forcejeando- ¡Suélteme! –dándole una patada en la espinilla con lo que logro liberarse para a continuación tratar de huir, pero apenas hubo avanzado un metro se tambaleo y se desplomo, siendo atrapada por los brazos de Gaara antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo

-Por Kami que problemática eres –gruño Gaara- ¿Que intentabas hacer? –le espeto molesto, pero la joven no respondió por lo que se preocupo- Oye, ¿estas bien? –nada. Miro con atención su rostro, estaba arrebolado por lo que poso una mano en su frente- Tiene fiebre –anuncio

-¿Q-Que hacemos? –pregunto el guardia asustado

-Mmm… -Gaara lo delibero un momento- Llévenla a mi habitación –ordeno

Itachi se detuvo un momento antes de abordar el avión contemplando el horizonte en dirección a la ciudad donde sabia se encontraban todos: Naruto, Hinata, Gaara y Sasuke. Luego la alzo hacia el cielo y rogo a Kami-sama para que a su regreso pudiese arreglarlo todo... ese era el deseo de su abuelo, y también… el suyo.

La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible, Tsunade y Jiraya se daban cuenta de ello al ver a Hinata y Naruto que no se habían hablado en más de 1 hora

-Tal vez si los dejamos solos –sugirió Jiraya en un susurro

-Y entonces, ¿cómo sabremos si las cosas están funcionando?

-Sabes ¬_¬ esto no es para tu diversión personal

-Como sea, yo me encargare de unirlos muajaja

-Claro ¬u¬ -se burlo Jiraya- si consigues encontrarles

-¿Qué? –mirando en derredor sin poder encontrarlos- ¡¿Dónde se fueron?!

-A saber –dijo Jiraya haciéndoles señas a Naruto y Hinata por detrás para que escaparan

Shion se despertó brevemente, se sentía arder y tenía mucha sed.

-Agua… -musito con debilidad

Alguien le ayudo a beber un poco de agua y coloco un paño fresco en su frente. Intento ver de quien se trataba, pero su vista estaba nublada. Una mano cálida acaricio su mejilla y se sintió reconfortada… protegida… amada

-Na… ru… to… -susurro y luego la invadió la oscuridad de la inconsciencia

Sasuke piso con fuerza el acelerador presa de la furia; tras escapar de las garras de Kakuzu y librarse de la pelirrosa había ido al departamento de Hinata donde esperaba encontrar a la peliazul. No obstante, vaya chasco que se llevo; no solo no la encontró, si no que además su maldita amiga y vecina Tenten le salió con la nueva de que se había mudado con el estúpido rubio de la noche pasada con quien por si fuera poco había estado viviendo desde hacia varias semanas.

Soltó una serie de blasfemias. Hinata jamás lo dejo entrar a su departamento, mucho menos quedarse, inventando siempre excusas, razón por la que nunca tuvieron intimidad real, aunque en ese momento no le importo demasiado, pues su relación con ella solo era un negocio mas que al consumarse le redituaría en grandes beneficios. Sin embargo, ahora, el simple hecho de imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre lo volvía loco ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado? ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que le era imposible olvidarla y que añorara aquellos pequeños detalles que antes carecieran de importancia? No lo entendía ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Necesitaba una respuesta… la necesitaba a _"ella"_. Volvió a maldecir por lo bajo tomando con brusquedad el celular, marcando el numero de su hermano: el le diría donde estaba

_-"Bien, a esto se le debe llama ironía" _–pensó Naruto, pues de alguna forma habían terminado caminando en el mismo parque en donde él y la peliazul se habían conocido. Miro ligeramente por sobre su hombro, Hinata seguía un poco atrás, rezagada intencionalmente. No tenia que ser un genio para saber lo que le pasaba. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y agacho la cabeza. Porque a el le ocurría lo mismo.

-N-Naruto… -musito Hinata preocupada posando su delicada mano en su hombro- ¿estás bien?

Naruto se quedo por un instante inmóvil sin saber que decir: la verdad resultaba tan inverosímil que difícilmente le creería. No obstante, tampoco estaba dispuesto a mentirle, no a ella. Su indecisión se vio reflejada en su rostro y Hinata lo comprendió, aunque lo mal interpreto.

-No… No es necesario que me digas nada si no quieres –le dijo con la cabeza gacha ocultando sus ojos- Lo entiendo, así que no te preocupes por mi, ni temas lastimarme –forzando una débil sonrisa- He recibido tanto de ti… que fue egoísta haber esperado mas, por eso… -quebrándosele la voz

-¡Basta! –grito Naruto sujetándola con fuerza de los brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí- ¡No hagas eso! ¡No me alejes de ti! ¡No cuando eres la única razón por la que sigo aquí!

-N-Naruto… -dijo Hinata desconcertada

-Yo quisiera… Yo quisiera quedarme –con voz contenida- Estar por siempre contigo, demo… ¡no puedo! ¡Y ni siquiera soy capaz de decirte el porque!

-¿Por qué? –titubeante- ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?

Naruto la soltó y retrocedió

-Porque no me creerías –soltó frustrado dejándose caer en una banca cercana- Y aunque lo hicieras se lo dirías a mi abuela que me enviaría al manicomio

-N-No lo haría –se apresuro a asegurarle Hinata

- Pero no me creerías –insistió Naruto

-Te creeré –Naruto la miro escéptico- Lo prometo –tomando su dedo meñique con el suyo

-Mama me hablo sobre esto –observando curioso los 2 meñiques entrelazados- Es una costumbre humana

-o.o?

-Eso sonó raro, ¿cierto? –rio Naruto con la mano en la nuca

-Pues… si

-Gomen –sonriendo, para a continuación tornarse su semblante triste- Tal vez esto no sea una buena idea… y fuese mejor que me odiases y…

-Por favor –suplico Hinata tomando sus manos- Quiero saber

-Yo… -al contemplar sus ojos, no pudo negarse- Esta bien –cedió- Pero será mejor que te sientes, esto tomara tiempo

Itachi reviso su celular y sonrió: 38 llamadas pérdidas de Sasuke. Ya suponía que Kakuzu no lo podría retener mucho tiempo, pero al menos esperaba que le diese suficiente tiempo para llegar a su destino. No había remedio, así era su hermanito. Suspiro y marco rápidamente el teléfono de su oficina

-¿Deidara?

_-Ahora que quieres, hmp_ –refunfuño el aludido al otro lado de la línea

-Pronto tendrás la "agradable" visita de mi hermanito –Deidara gruño disconforme- Lo se –rio Itachi- pero tenle paciencia

_-¿Qué es, un niño de 5 años? ¬¬ hmp_

-Te daré un bono extra –ofreció riendo

_-No se si valga la pena. Hmp. Tu hermano es un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando no consigue lo que quiere_

-Entiendo, pero esta vez podrás manejarlo como mejor te parezca

_-¿En serio?_ –con voz maliciosa

-Siempre y cuando no lo mates -bromeo

_-No pienso llegar tan lejos… aunque es tentador _–como si lo considerara

-Bueno, te lo encargo, y por nada del mundo se te ocurra decirle donde estoy

_-Eso no es un problema ¬_¬ ¡porque no lo se! ._

-Pero el creerá que si ^^ así que tampoco le digas eso

_-Sabes ¬ _¬ empiezo a ver el parecido familiar hmp _–Itachi rio nuevamente- _Entonces, ¿cuánto durara esto?_

-Temo que no puedo decírtelo con certeza –dijo Itachi repentinamente serio- pero… -en eso, fue interrumpido por el asistente personal de su abuelo: Zetsu

_-¿Itachi?_ –llamo Deidara preocupado

-Lo siento –contesto Itachi apresurado- Tengo que colgar, pero encárgate de "aquel" otro asunto ¿si? Te llamare… en cuanto pueda. Adiós –y corto

-La hemos encontrado –le informo Zetsu apenas lo hubo hecho- Y a accedido a verlo

Hinata empezaba a sentirse inquieta, hacia rato que llevaban sentados en la banca y Naruto no decía nada, solo permanecía inmóvil con la mirada perdida hacia la nada. Quiso preguntarle que pasaba, pero al final el rubio hablo.

-Primero te contare sobre mi padre –dijo con voz apagada- El nació con un cuerpo muy débil, tanto, que en sus primeros días de vida los doctores no sabían si sobreviviría –suspiro- Por ese entonces, los abuelos tenían una vida bastante activa: ella era una diva mundialmente famosa que se la pasaba en giras y él era un prominente magnate y playboy que iba de fiesta en fiesta. Pero, todo eso lo dejaron atrás para cuidar de su bebe enfermo, pasando dia y noche al pie de su cuna –hiso una pausa- ¿Sabias que la abuela Tsunade tiene un titulo de medicina y ciencias experimentales?

Hinata negó

-Lo consiguió pocos años después de que mi papa naciera –su voz reflejo tristeza- Se vio obligada a obtenerlo porque todos los doctores a quienes acudieron para tratar la salud de mi padre les dijeron que no tenia caso, pues dado su estado aun en las mejores condiciones ni siquiera llegaría a la edad adulta, y que les aconsejaban mejor resignarse y tener otro hijo con el que consolarle a su muerte

Hinata frunció el ceño indignado

-Lo se –dijo Naruto sonriendo- la abuela Tsunade se fue sobre ellos y los mando al hospital –Hinata asintió con aprobación- Como sea… no se rindió, y el abuelo tampoco. Mientras ella se afanaba en estudiar medicina, él se quedaba en casa cuidando de papá, leyéndole cuentos e historias dado que no podía salir ni realizar actividades físicas, luego cuando se le acabaron opto por inventarlas, de ahí que se convirtiera en novelista.

-Pero entonces, tu abuela logro curar a tu padre

-Curarlo… no, pero si mantenerlo con vida –dijo Naruto con pesar- conforme creció su salud siguió siendo precaria, así que estudiaba en casa de donde no salía jamás por lo que tampoco pudo hacer amigos

-Pero… -lo interrumpió Hinata- Recuerdo que dijiste que tenia una amiga

-Si, Mei –sonriendo con tristeza- Ella fue la primer amiga de papa, y también… la persona que desencadeno todo…

**25 años antes…**

Minato Namikaze… hijo único, y heredero universal del multimillonario consorcio Namikaze se encontraba inmóvil en las penumbras sentado en un taburete frente al enorme ventanal que constituía la única barrera que lo separaba de aquel pequeño balcón que daba al exterior de la lujosa prisión que era su habitación. No es que se quejara. Sabía de sobra los motivos de dicha imposición: su salud. Tan frágil era, que con frecuencia los días malos superaban a los buenos, razón por la que sus padres eran exageradamente sobre protectores… en especial, su madre, quien se negaba a admitir la realidad: que él no viviría mucho tiempo.

Minato siempre lo supo: que su tiempo era básicamente prestado sujeto al capricho del destino, pero eso no le preocupaba, tenia una visión muy positiva y madura de la vida por lo que no la desperdiciaba en lamentaciones, mas sin embargo, si había algo que lo preocupaba, y eso era, lo que les pasaría a sus padres tras su muerte… La idea lo agobiaba, pero era poco lo que podía hacer a ese respecto.

-Si tan solo… -bajo la mirada hacia el sobre que yacía en sus piernas y la angustia de las horas pasadas lo volvió a consumir. Había recibido carta de Mei, pero a diferencia de las anteriores que le envió… esa seria la ultima- Comenzar a vivir… -musito, contemplando con mirada apagada al cielo nocturno y deseando por primera vez… **_"Vivir"_**

Un brillante destello… una larga estela…

Minato abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y con dificultad se incorporo pegándose al vidrio del enorme ventanal

-Estrella Errante –murmuro con marcada emoción recobrando el brillo en sus ojos

Mei le conto todo sobre ellas; no sobre estrellas fugaces, sino sobre verdaderas "Estrellas Errantes", seres capaces de cambiar el destino de las personas. Siempre creyó que eran meras quimeras, cuentos que su amiga inventaba para animarlo pero, en ese momento, al verla, la reconoció; Mei le había enseñado a diferenciarlas, y ahora…

-Esta cayendo –dijo en voz baja con asombro, y por lo que veía no muy lejos de ahí, en el bosque cercano. Quería ir… verla con sus propios ojos y comprobar si era verdad pero… cerro sus puños contra el cristal. Debía tomar una decisión. Una rápida mirada a su habitación le dio la respuesta.

Minato corría a todo lo que le permitían sus endebles piernas, había conseguido salir de su habitación y escabullirse al exterior tan rápido como pudo temiendo ya no encontrarla pero, aun podía ver en el cielo a la "Estrella Errante" que por momentos parecía detenerse como si lo esperase aunque no podía asegurarlo, pues su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa al tiempo que sentía que sus pulmones iban a estallar no acostumbrados al esfuerzo … de pronto su cuerpo dejo de responderle, y si seguia moviendose era tan solo por la fuerza de su voluntad que se negaba a rendirse… un desnivel en el terreno… un trastabilleo, y al fin cayo al suelo. Intento incorporarse pero al no poder conseguirlo se arrastro para así poder avanzar

-"Espera, ¡por favor, espera!" –rogaba con desesperación en su mente incapaz de saber si la "Estrella" seguía ahí.

De pronto, una luz intensa lo cubrió todo y Minato al levantar su vista vio a la "Estrella" descender desde el cielo nocturno y detenerse a escasos pasos de el. No pudo distinguir su rostro pero si su cabello que ondeaba al viento de un intenso color rojo.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! –le escucho gritar enojada a la "Estrella"- ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! O es que, ¡¿no tienes sentido común?!

Minato quedo desconcertado, jamás nadie en su vida le había gritado y mucho menos tachado de idiota o tener poco sentido común. _Ni siquiera Mei._ Pero aun más sorprendido se sintió cuando ella corrió hacia el y arrodillándose lo tomo entre sus brazos y le dijo sollozando:

-¡No te das cuenta… no te das cuenta de que pudiste morir!

Una reconfortante calidez envolvió a Minato que sintió que le devolvía las fuerzas aclarando su visión por lo que ahora podía ver a la "Estrella" con claridad: era una joven de su edad, delgada, de tez pálida, ojos violeta y… un intenso cabello rojo

-Hermoso… -musito con debilidad

-¿Qué? –mirándolo desconcertada parando de llorar

-Tu cabello… -le dijo el- es hermoso

Ella se le quedo viendo sorprendida para a continuación teñírsele sus mejillas de carmín desviando su mirada avergonzada con una sonrisa tímida

_-"Si"_ –pensó Minato con el corazón acelerado- _"Es hermosa"_ –dándose cuenta de que un nuevo sentimiento nacía en su interior, y no tuvo que preguntarse cual era, porque incluso sin haberlo experimentado jamás lo reconocía. En eso, un estado de sopor le sobrevino previo a la inconsciencia y supo que tenía que decírselo antes de que eso ocurriera, porque al despertar podría ser que la "Estrella" ya no estuviera

-Yo… -dijo con esfuerzo- te amo

Al escucharlo la "Estrella" abrió los ojos como platos, luego su mirada se torno en tristeza derramando lagrimas, y abrazándolo con fuerza le grito entre sollozos:

-¡Yo también, te amo!

Minato sonrió cerrando los ojos, y su último pensamiento fue: que aun si le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, ella era la persona con quien lo quería pasar

**Época actual**

-Pero… -empezó a decir Hinata dubitativa tratando de asimilar toda la historia del rubio- eso significa que tu…

Naruto asintió con una débil sonrisa como toda respuesta y Hinata bajo la mirada sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, recordando la noche en que se conocieron

-Entonces, –dijo de pronto exaltada, cayendo en cuenta de lo que eso significaba- tú eras…

-Si –confirmo Naruto a sus sospechas con una gran sonrisa- La estrella que viste esa noche en el cielo… -señalándose- era yo

-Sabes… -le decía Tsunade a Jiraya mientras viajaban en la limosina rumbo al hotel- en el pasado, en un momento dado, considere la posibilidad de que Minato se hubiese fugado con Mei… de que, de alguna forma, lo engañara para dejarnos e irse con ella, y así escapar de su horrible marido.

-Es normal que lo pensaras –opino Jiraya- todos lo hicimos; el tipo era un maldito y ella no parecia muy feliz en su matrimonio

-Si, pero fui injusta –dijo Tsunade con pesar- y en mi desesperación por encontrar a Minato arruine su vida; al aceptar la ayuda de Madara para encontrarla se generaron los rumores que hicieron desconfiar a su marido y debido a eso le fue imposible regresar a su hogar, y se vio obligada a tomar "ese terrible camino"

-Ciertamente tienes responsabilidad en ello, pero creo que hay alguien aun mas responsable

-¿Cómo?

-Mmm… -Jiraya se cruzo de brazos pensativo- Siempre tuve mis dudas en cuanto a los motivos de Madara para "ayudarnos" en ese entonces, sobre todo considerando que nunca estuvimos en buenos términos con el.

-Ahora eso que importa –exclamo Tsunade angustiada atrayendo la atención de su marido- ¿Qué pasara cuando sepan la verdad? Seguro nos odiaran, y se irán; ya no habrán mas risas solo el silencio: ¡nos dejaran solos! –sollozando

-Cálmate –la tranquilizo Jiraya abrazandola con ternura- Naruto es un buen chico, entenderá, después de todo es el hijo de nuestro Minato

Naruto y Hinata llegaron juntos al hotel tomados de la mano como una autentica pareja; tras la pasada conversación su relación se había fortalecido aun más y la peliazul no cabía de alegría. No obstante, el rubio guardaba aun un secreto que podía acabar en un instante con dicha felicidad. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a decírselo a la peliazul: no sabia como hacerlo sin lastimarla… o lastimarse a si mismo, pero el tiempo se le acababa y sabia que tendría que hacerlo pronto

-¿Naruto-kun? –la tímida voz de Hinata lo trajo a la realidad- ¿Estas bien?

-Claro –dijo Naruto dibujando en su rostro la sonrisa más feliz que pudo, pues se dijo que si no podía pasar el resto de su vida feliz con ella, al menos en esos últimos días debía hacer que ella lo fuera- Vamos

Hinata dudo un instante pero al final sonrió y lo siguió. Subieron por el elevador y tras unos segundos llegaron a su piso, pero apenas hubieron cruzado medio pasillo escucharon una serie de gritos acompañados de sonidos de objetos estrellándose. Extrañados, ambos se acercaron con cautela a la puerta y la abrieron lentamente, encontrándose una escena por demás peculiar.

-Pero que… O.O O.O ?

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron pasmados con un enorme goterón en la cabeza viendo a una rubia envuelta en una sabana blandiendo una secadora contra Gaara quien se defendía empuñando un plumero

-¿Shion? ¿Gaara? –dijo Naruto incrédulo mirando a uno y otro

-¡¿Conoces a este Hentai?!

-¡¿Conoces a esta psicótica?!

Gritaron furiosos Shion y Gaara al unisonó

-Hentai… O.o? –repitio Hinata

-Psicotica… o_o? –repitio Naruto

-Mira lo que me hiso –alego Shion descubriéndose y revelando un minúsculo camisón vaporoso de color escarlata

-Etto… Shion –dijo Naruto rojo- se ve todo

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grito Shion tapándose- ¡HENTAI! -arrojándole la secadora que el rubio no pudo esquivar

-Te lo dije –apunto Gaara- Es una psicótica ¬¬

-Gaara-kun –intervino en eso Hinata escandalizada alejándose de el- Como pudiste

-¡No fui yo! w -se defendió Gaara enfadado- Fue Tenten

-Tenten –repitieron Naruto y Hinata recordando el incidente del camisón negro- Eso explica todo U_U U_U

-¿Eh? –exclamo Shion sin entender

-Pero, ¿qué hacia Tenten aquí? –pregunto Hinata extrañada

-Según ella, ayudarnos con la mudanza –dijo Gaara- pero apenas se quedo un rato y tras cambiar de ropa a la psicótica sonrio siniestramente, solto un montón de incoherencias y se fue

-Espera –intervino Shion- Eso significa que no fuiste tu quien…

-Por supuesto que no –espeto Gaara cruzándose de brazos con actitud arrogante- Además, porque querría verte desnuda cuando sinceramente he visto mejores… -y zas, una cachetada

-¡Baka! –le grito Shion corriendo al baño y encerrándose

-Gaara-kun eres un insensible –dijo Hinata

_Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Naruto

**Unos minutos después…**

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Tsunade solo llegar, con un goterón mirando alternativamente a Gaara y a una joven rubia que se dirigían miradas asesinas desde lados opuestos de la sala, mientras que su nieto y Hinata permanecían en el centro sentados en el sofá visiblemente incómodos- ¿Y quien es ella?

-Pues, veras… -contesto rápidamente Naruto levantándose de un salto con sonrisa nerviosa- ella es Shion… -haciendo una pausa como si lo pensara- una amiga… de la infancia, si, de la infancia, y… -otra pausa- vino a visitarme, pero que, como vive en… -otra pausa mas larga que le hiso pensar a Tsunade que lo estaba inventando- China, si eso, en China, y no tiene en donde quedarse, le dije que se podía quedar con nosotros jejeje –riendo nerviosamente con una mano en la nuca- no te molesta, ¿cierto?

-¿Y a ti que te preocupaba que se fueran? –le murmuro Jiraya a su esposa con numerosas gotitas en la cabeza- Si cada vez llegan mas

-Bueno –le contesto Tsunade- mientras no nos traigan al Uchiha

Sasuke azoto la puerta de su auto con violencia, y mientras lo ponía en marcha se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez que lo que había escuchado era mentira y que no podía ser cierto… se negaba a aceptarlo

**Flash Back**

Al no obtener respuesta de sus llamadas a su hermano, Sasuke había ido a Akatsuki a exigirle que le dijera donde se encontraba Hinata, no obstante, al único al que se encontró fue al engreído de su ex vicepresidente Deidara que con sonrisa altanera le informo que Itachi no se encontraba ahí

-¿Entonces, donde demonios esta? –le había espetado Sasuke irritado

-No tengo la obligación de decírtelo, hmp –le contesto el rubio en el mismo tono- Y ahora lárgate, estoy demasiado ocupado

-¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?! –bramo Sasuke furioso- ¡No eres mas que…!

-En ausencia de tu hermano el que manda aquí soy yo –lo corto Deidara con superioridad- Así que te largas -con actitud amenazante- o llamo a seguridad para que te echen. Hmp

Por el rabillo del ojo Sasuke vio a 3 guardias que se acercaban y se detenían a pocos metros, esperando las órdenes de Deidara

-Bien –dijo Sasuke rechinando los dientes de ira- Lo hare en cuanto me digas ¡donde esta Hinata!

-Hmp… -enarcando una ceja- ¿Sigues con eso?

-¡Solo dímelo! –exigió Sasuke furioso sujetándolo de la camisa

-No puede ser –se rio Deidara con ganas- Si que te dio fuerte, incluso pareces humano, quien diría que incluso el orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke caería en la ancestral trampa

-… ancestral trampa... –repitió Sasuke desconcertado

-Puede ser posible –se sorprendió el otro al escucharlo decir eso, para a continuación volver a reírse- que seas tan estúpido que ni siquiera tu mismo te hayas dado cuenta de lo que te pasa

-De que estas hablando –espeto Sasuke comenzando a perder la paciencia

-De que mas –se burlo Deidara parando de reir- De que estas… enamorado

**Fin Flash Back**

Las palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza. No, definitivamente no eran ciertas, el no estaba enamorado de la peliazul… Aunque, por otro lado, si era sincero consigo mimo… si no lo estaba; ¿porque perdió la calma cuando supo que otros hombres se interesaban en ella?, ¿porque le molesto que su hermano le propusiera matrimonio?, ¿porque se puso furioso al saber que el pelirrojo había venido explícitamente por ella?, ¿porque se había liado a golpes con el rubio por besarla? Y… ¿porque la buscaba con tal desesperación?

Sasuke se negaba a responder a cada una de esas preguntas, porque sabia que si lo hacia estaba perdido, y ya no tendría mas opción que admitir… que estaba enamorado de ella

**3 días después…**

-Así que este es tu país –dijo un hombre alto y esbelto de rostro alargado sin cejas, cabello relativamente largo de color marrón claro peinado hacia atrás y bigote fino parado al pie de la escalinata de un lujoso jet privado- No parece la gran cosa

-Le puedo asegurar que es mas de lo que ve, Mizukage-sama –le respondió Itachi a su lado- Ahora, si me acompaña por aquí, la limosina nos espera

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, que prisas, de verdad esta juventud –dijo el hombre, girándose a continuación y ofreciéndole la mano a su acompañante femenina para ayudarla a descender la escalinata- Vamos querida

-Si, padre

Más de un empleado se giro al verla pues era realmente hermosa; llevaba un vestido de color turquesa que resaltaba su inmaculada tez pálida, una larga y sedosa cabellera pelirroja y ojos verde claro de movimientos elegantes; pero al instante desviaron la mirada conscientes de quien se trataba, nadie de ellos estaba tan loco para pretender a la hija del Mizukage, el mafioso mas temido

**Ok, ¿q les parecio? otro giro d 360° ¿no? bueno tal vez pueda confundirlos pero es q se estan armando las piezas del rompecabezas y aun hay unas sorpresas mas q tengo bajo la manga muajaja se q la aparicion d shion fue repentina pero era necesaria. Al principio no la tenia contemplada pero con el rumbo con el q iban las cosas alguien no iba a terminar bien es decir Gaara y como es uno d mis personajes favoritos me nege a hacer eso gomen x ese capricho d autora u.u me trajo un monton d problemas para adaptarlo pero al final resulto q d echo encajaba d maravilla con la historia y en atar los cabos sueltos q quedaban.**

**Por otro lado tal vez tarde un poquido en subir el cap final lo q pasa es q tengo muchas ideas y siento q me va a quedar SUPER MEGA largooooooooo y eso me pone indecisa si dividirlo en 2 para q tengan la oportunidad d darme su opinion del desenlace pues tengo 3 finales alternativos y no me decido T.T (esta es la razon real de pq me tardare gomen soy indecisa e insigera ante este respecto) asi q solicitare su opinion ONEGAI**

**Bueno ahora a los comentarios:**

**Nanami Namikaze: arigato por tu comentario y espero q este cap te haya gustado igual, el desenlace se acerca y aun quedan sorpresas muajaja **

**Ania-hyuga: jeje diste en el blanco justo ese es el meollo del asunto como queda mas claro en este cap y aun queda la resolucion d todas las historias entrelazadas q se han formado**

**Andrea Uchiha: sip esos 2 (jiraya y tsunade) tambien me mataron d risa cuando lo escribi jeje y es q era necesario para lo q vendra, en cuanto a sasuke como veras pronto empezara su calvario q podria tener un desenlace inesperado en el sig cap q tal vez sea el penultimo te pido me des tu opinion (cuando lo suba y lo leas entendras el pq)**

**dark side of everyone: si lo se un poco d agonia al rubio favorito muajaja habra mas sucesos impactantes aunq en el sig cap tal vez la trama podria ser un poco mas seria**

**Cyberakuma: arigato y espero yo tambien tu cpmentario y ipion**

**Alex: espero subirla pronto y plis sigue comentando**

**Jhon-Namikaze: telo dije ^^ y espero con este cap haber cubierto tus espectativssd**

**Tamahara-chan: oh! ya estrañaba tus comentarios arigato y si tienes dudas dime q intentare aclararlas añgunas cosas las e dejado deliberadamente confusas pero se debe a q aun no es el momento oportuno pues todos los cabos sueltos q dejo en mis historias son eventualmente piezas clave en el desarrollo asiq cualquier duda q no haya considerado dimela ¿ok? En cuanto a tu fic q me hiso llorar no te preocupes, en serio me encanto leerlo es sencillamente hermoso y me inspiro para una escena en la q tenia problemas (ojo no hare plagio solo me inspiro para ese grado d dramatismo y emocion ¡me llega al corazon!) espero me des tu opinion cuando suba el cap sig para el final tengo 3 finales alternativos (cuando lo leas lo entenderas)**

**Sango surime: jeje gracias se q lo deje en una parte q dices "pq rayos lo cortaste ahi" demo como viste fue necesario y en este cap las sorpresas continuan**

**Gothic-hinata: etto... no se me ocurrio el q los rociara con el extintor (eso refleja como soy) gomen x mis locuras tengo una imaginacion descontrolada carente d sentido comun muajaja en cuanto a Naruto seguira soprendiendo y unas cuantas mas situaciones chuscas aunq en el sig sera un poco mas serio pues su pasado se entrelaza con el d gaara. yyyyy q te parecio el actuar d tsunade en este cap muajaja a q te provoco minimo una sonrisa jejeje**

** : ARIGATO me haces MEGA feliz con tu comentario (hasta me sonroje) el aprecien tu trabajo te anima acontinuar y superarte asi q espera la conti q sera el penultimo cap u.u a mi tambien me pone triste q termine tan rapido pero alargarla creo q arruinaria la historia aunq tengo montones de ideas, en cuanto al privilegio d dar tu opinion creo q con los hermosos reviews q me has dejado (q fueron el los momentos en q mas desanimada andaba) te has ganado ese derecho y te pido q sigas comentando y me des tu opinion en el cap sig (cuando lo leas entenderas) tu opinion dl desenlace d este fic como dije tengo 3 finales alternativos asi q esperare tu opinion**

**yoyi: lo se mientras lo escribia decia "rapido rapido ¿ahora q va a pasar?" jeje gomen a veces hablo conmigo misma lo cual muchos dicen q es raro pq incluso me respondo pero me ayuda a escribir mis fics muajaja**

**Por ultimo a todos les hago nuevamente la invitacion a leer mis otros fics en especial Razas q les juro les gustara al principio va lento pero como esta diseñado para ser un fic largo es necesario q sea asi, ahorita va a empezar lo bueno pues el naruhina esta establecido y aparecera sasuke y gaara cuyo duo los matara d la risa y eso sin mencionar las peripecias d naruto, bye ^^**


End file.
